The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Part 2
by The Awesomer
Summary: It's been a year since the Sky Army and the Squid Army had fought. Nothing has gone wrong too badly, everyone is healthy and better and ever, and nothing can go wrong now... Right? iAngel, the daughter of Notch, has suddenly gone missing. All the children of Notch have gathered to find her. But when they do find her, they discover some secrets about the Squid Army and Sky Army...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Sky Army Recruits and readers! I am very happy that you all loved the first part of "The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army" so much, that many of you asked for a Part 2! I want to thank you for all the ideas and support, and I now present to you all: The Battle of the Sky Army and Squid Army: Part 2!**

Sky POV—

Have you ever had one of those moments where you think you're in reality, but you didn't exactly believe it?

Yeah. That's how I feel right now, as I'm chained to the wall, being tortured for answers I have but refuse to give up.

I'll start from the beginning, like I did last time:

It's been a year since we went to the Squid Dimension and fought the Squid Army. All the survivors are still training, and mourning over the losses of their friends and family. All my friends survived, got nursed back to health, and welcomed back to the normal realm of humans.

But it's also been a year since the daughter of Notch helped us win.

IAngel had "mysteriously disappeared" after the war. She has been "kidnapped by the squids," and "missing in action" ever since. But I know the real truth. She simply continued to roam the world of Minecraft, helping others and keeping the squids from doing too much damage.

Anyway, normal training was going on like usual, teaching newbies how to use different weapons, doing normal job shifts. But something felt… off. Like there was something watching us…

I've been having nightmares for the last couple weeks. They've been like glimpses into the future or messages; another battle, but I'm fighting with people I don't know. I see myself in diamond chains, bleeding and injured badly. But I mostly see the daughter of Notch, running and screaming, swinging her diamond battle-axe at some unseen enemy. None of them were good. Because of those dreams, I had barely gotten any sleep, stressing and trying to escape the images…

But the most frequent one was a shadowed figure that looked human, but wasn't human. He seemed very familiar, in a bad way…

I walked over to my friend, Aviatorgaming. "Aviator…"

He turned towards me. "What up, Sky?"

"Has there been any injuries or deaths today?"

He thought for a second. "Nope. Nothing so far. It's like Notch is protecting us for now."

I nodded. "O—okay…"

Aviator tilted his head. "Are you okay, Sky? You don't look so good."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. "Y—yeah… I'm fine." I walked away, trying to keep myself from looking tired.

Dawnables—my girlfriend—walked up to me, grinning like crazy. "Sky! We've got a visitor. And I think you may want to see him!"

I followed Dawn, rubbing my temples. Who was it now? I've seen plenty of people that think they bring me good news, but only make me stress more.

We walked into our base: a 500 foot tall building made up of almost 20 wings of rooms for the recruits and visitors, training gyms, and plenty of hidden secrets. We built it out of obsidian, mostly because it was almost impervious to attacks from the outside. A large 4x4 cube of budder as the crown at the top, to represent the Sky Army. The halls were made of iron blocks and red wool, giving it a kind of classy look.

Dawn opened the door to the conference room, revealing a long table. At the end of it, sat a very familiar friend. Messy brown hair covered a smiling face. His green T-shirt was covered in dirt and something that looked like blood. At his hip, there was a diamond sword that glittered like enchanted budder.

I grinned. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite Audience Member: TobyTurner."

He frowned. "Um… First off: I'm not TobyTurner." He had a slightly deeper voice than the real Toby.

My grin melted. "Who are you then?"

The TobyTurner imposter stood and bowed in a show of politeness. "My name is Zhubox. I am… well, a messenger. I have news from an old friend of yours."

I suddenly snapped my full attention to the messenger, Zhubox. "Who? Deadlox? He's been looking for a new biome for the base for weeks!"

The TobyTurner imposter shook his head. "News from my sister: iAngel."

"Whoa! Your _sister_?"

Zhubox nodded. "As you know, iAngel left after the war to—"

"Hold it!" I raised a hand. "She's a daughter of _Notch_! Our creator! And you say she's your _sister_?!"

He sighed. "Yes. I am a son of Notch. He has lots of children you know. I believe you have several in your army without you realizing it."

I sat down, eyes wide behind my sunglasses. "Oh. My. Notch."

Zhubox sat down. "Anyways, iAngel has been missing for a month now, Sky. All the children of Notch have been looking nonstop for her."

I looked at him. "Missing?"

"Yep. And Notch himself thinks you know where she might be."

I fell out of my chair, and quickly stood. "_Notch himself!?"_

He chuckled. "Yes. My father himself."

I drew my budder sword. "To the outside of the main wall! We will gather the children of Notch that are in my army along the way!"

**Yes… short and kind of crappy for a start. But it's late at night as I'm typing, and I'm really tired, so I have an excuse.**

**Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow—like usual—and I promise, it will be WAY better. As for now, I will see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend and New Meeting

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I am very happy for all the positive feedback I have gotten from you all! I am very sorry that the first chapter was a little… crappy. Again, I was writing it late at night, and I apologize. I now present to you: The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army: Part 2—Chapter 2!**

Sky POV—

You would not believe how many children of Notch I had in the Sky Army.

Six. Six children of our creator.

But considering what we were going through, it was like six billion.

You already knew about Zhubox, so let's do the others.

First off was Kate. She looked slightly younger than me, but not by much. Her brown hair was long and went down to her elbows. She wore jeans, a red flannel shirt, red converse tennis shoes, and a brown leather jacket. Her specialty: Hunting for food with Deadlox's hunters.

Then you had Sierra: a girl my age with platinum-blonde hair, red and black jacket, and matching headphones. Her eyes were a startling diamond blue and emerald green mix. Her weapon was a budder battle-axe, with a diamond edge crafted by Captainsparklez himself. She was basically a female version of me: a hard worker (She worked with the woodcutters with Setosorcerer) with an outgoing attitude.

I had an old friend as well. "Del" you could call her. She won in a rap battle against me after the squid war, but she was kind and awesome. She was about 15, and worked hard in the mines with Minecraftuniverse and Antvenom. She preferred a pickaxe for a weapon, not even trying to use a different weapon.

I stared in awe at these people. I had been fighting with children of Notch, without realizing it at one point! They were all plain awesome to me.

Zhubox patted my back. "Alright. Notch said you might know where she is. You lead the way."

I shook myself out of my stupor. "I have no idea! But iAngel said when we left: 'but if the squids strike again, I'll be there—' "

I froze.

"Oh. My. Notch."

Sierra looked at me. "So… it has something to do with the squids?"

I nodded. "She's… she's been kidnapped by the squids!"

All the children of Notch gathered in the conference room, ready to make a plan.

"We need to start up the portal… again!" Del said. "I'll start getting the diamond and the budder."

"No. We need to get a few old friends first." Zhubox turned to me. "I should go get the real TobyTurner. Just get me some food, and I'll be on my way."

I nodded. "Sounds good—"

Kate slammed her fist on the table. "We can't _just_ get TobyTurner. We need other people too. I know about Markiplier, and PBG. **(A/N PBG stands for Peanut Butter Gamer. Really funny)** They should be able to help Sky Army."

I knew about Markiplier and PBG. They were nice people and really good fighters, though they didn't have a lot of army recruits fighting with them. But then again: Beggars can't be choosers. "That's a good start on extra fighters."

Sierra started to polish her budder axe. "Still… we need _plenty _of people. We need to send people all over Minecraft and find other fighters. We explain the situation, try to bribe them with a reward if we need to. The point is: we need more than just the regular Sky Army and Audience and other people. We need to get cracking. NOW!"

That was probably the world's shortest meeting.

I went around the base camp to help with some shifts. I started off by crafting with Captainsparklez. It was easy, really. Just place down the correct items, and hammer them into place. I made three budder swords in about half an hour, before the crazy happened.

I heard a whizzing sound, like something was flying past my line of hearing. Sparklez yelped as an arrow nicked his ear and embedded itself in the wall near us. Attached to it, was a piece of parchment paper covered in blood. "What the Nether?"

I pulled off the paper and read it out loud: "Dear members of Sky Army and the Audience,

The danger is not over yet. The Squid Army is still at large and is led by a very powerful and dreaded figure. I currently lay on the forest floor, dying. I have written this note as a last-ditch effort to warn you and try to aid you.

CaptainSparklez, this was no fluke that the arrow landed near you (and I apologize if it hit you. That was not my goal). Before my attacker stole all my stuff, I have made a seemingly useless parcel that wasn't taken because it did not look appealing or dangerous. This parcel is hidden underneath the large oak tree in the meeting square and is all for you. It contains 320 Ender Pearls, 10 sets of budder armor, 20 sets of diamond armor, 30 budder swords, 60 diamond swords, 20 bows, 100 arrows, some other materials, bookcases, food, and the blueprints for my inventions. I have stolen many of these items from those who sided with the squids.

If you wish to find me, follow the trail of redstone dust that was left by the arrow. If I'm dead, take anything I have left over. If I'm alive, I offer my services as a crafter and archer. I may have never been a member of the Army or Audience, so I hope that this makes up for the lack of my help during difficult times.  
I still owe you for saving my life a long time ago, CaptainSparklez. You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you and owe you more than I may ever return. I hope this makes up for at least a small fraction of the help you have provided me with, directly and indirectly.  
The betrayed huntress,  
Polska_1999."

I lowered the paper. "Looks like we have a rescue mission."

Sparklez pulled out a TNT bow. "Then let's go find us a new recruit."

Ten of the other crafters followed us, searching in the forest for the redstone dust like the letter instructed.

Long story short: we searched for about three hours until we heard a loud "WHOOP! I FOUND THE ARCHER! I FOUND THE ARCHER!"

The entire search party ran over to the voice, until we were greeted with a boy, and the recruit who found the archer. The injured archer was covered in blood, with arrows sticking from lots of angles near her chest and stomach, making it hard to see what she looked like. She was barely breathing and unconscious. The boy kneeling next to the injured girl had leather armor and sandy brown hair. He looked around 17, almost my age. But the most interesting thing about him, was his empty white eyes.

The boy looked at me and stood. "Please! You go to help my friend! I'm begging you!"

"Alright! What's your name?"

"Noah!"

That sounded familiar…

"Sky! We need to get her back! NOW!" Kate was using some cloth as makeshift bandages. "She'll be dead soon unless we get her back."

The recruits carefully picked up the half-dead girl, and began to carry her back to the base camp. I started to talk with Noah. "Do you have any family? Brothers? Sisters?"

He nodded. "I have a sister named Marz." He pointed at my medallion "Funny. She has a necklace like yours." I stopped dead in my tracks, but everyone carrying the injured archer kept going. Noah stopped and looked at me. "A—Are you alright, sir?"

"Marz… like Martiza?"

Noah nodded, obviously confused.

"I—I know her!"

I remember Marz. She was funny and cool to hang around with. I met her when I was back in my old village, where I grew up. I was hanging out with Deadlox and Minecraftuniverse under our favorite birch tree. Heh. I called them "Ty" and "Jason" back then. But we were talking about the new kids that moved into the neighborhood (That was Fluffy, Kermit, and all the others minus Bodil40), when a girl started walking towards us.

She had long, fiery red hair that was as straight as a needle. She was coated in a thin layer of dirt and grime, like she was traveling for a while, but she kept walking towards us with a large smile. She seemed like she wasn't afraid of anything.

I smiled and waved at her.

"Hai!" I walked towards her with a large grin. I often tried to give everyone a warm welcome. "I'm Sky! This is Ty and Jason."

"I—I'm Marz," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Marz! You seem nice! Wanna join the Budder Club?"

And just like that, we were friends. We always met at the same birch tree, talking and laughing. But soon, she had to leave. Just before she was gone, I gave her my amulet, and see was gone ever since.

But now I finally had a new connection to Marz. I was talking to her brother for Notch's sake! I smiled. "Do you know where she is?! How is she!? Does she still have the amulet!? Does she say 'budder'?!"

Noah suddenly vanished in a flurry of dark purple particles. I backed away from the site in shock, but Noah simply appeared behind me. "Slow down! And by the way, you remember that she's a daughter of Herobrine like me, right?"

I nodded slowly.

**You guys are probably thinking: WHOA! THE AWESOMER!...**

**Why is there a reference to "The Eyes will Tell All" by in the story!?**

**Well, I will tell you! The author of "The Eyes will Tell All" ( ) personally asked if I could add two of her characters to the story! I was very happy that a fellow Sky Army Fan Fiction writer wanted me to add two of her characters to my story! I'm sure would love if you check out her site!**

**As for now: I'm The Awesomer, and I will see you all tomorrow for Chapter 3, Recruits!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Conference to Remember

**Hello, Sky Army Recruits and readers! I am… I have no idea where I am… I think I'm in the Nether, but its surrounded by water instead lava. But, again I promised a Chapter 3, so I give you: Chapter 3 of our thrilling story!**

* * *

Sky POV—

The injured archer was put in the recovery dorms and identified as Polska_1999, but Noah (I decided to stay away from him… for precautions) said that she was called Polska for short. After the leather armor was removed, we got a good look at her.

She wore a black shirt with brown pants and black tennis shoes. A mess of dirty brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, covering one of her large brown eyes. She had an arrow on her shoulder, an arrow in her stomach, and three near her chest.

She was clearly in terrible pain, almost convulsing from blood loss. But it made it worse when even if we gave her some sedatives, she stayed awake. Dawn was scared. "She could die during the recovery process! We should at least be able slow her heart so she doesn't bleed out!"

Noah was freaking out. "Come on, Polska! Just stay with us! Please keep her alive, Notch! That's all I ask!"

Captainsparklez was just staring at the letter that was attached to the arrow. "I met her? I don't remember…"

Noah, Captainsparklez, the entire rescue party, and I were pushed out of the room as the healers went to work. Everyone just sighed and shrugged and went back to their normal shifts. But Noah, Sparklez, and I stayed in the hallway, waiting and fidgeting.

Noah kept snapping his fingers, summoning an enchanted diamond sword that was strapped across his back. I was shocked, but Sparklez began to growl. "You. My stupid, back stabbing, slave of my father!"

Noah stood, drawing his sword and blinking his ice-blue eyes. They turned into a void-white. "I told you, I had no choice! Herobrine was ordering me to!"

I was plain confused, so I kept quiet.

"I will _never_ accept who my father is! Even if you kidnapped me, tortured me, then tortured my friends—including the Budder King himself—just so I would say out loud that Herobrine is my father!"

"I was kidnapped and tortured by Herobrine once?" I said in disbelief.

"I will never accept him! You hear me!? _I will never accept Herobrine as my father!_" Captain notched a TNT tipped arrow and aimed it at Noah's chest. I quickly stood to intercept, but Sparklez just kicked me into the wall. "_You aren't my brother_!"

Noah didn't even flinch as the explosive arrow was aimed at his heart. He just stared at him with an emotionless expression. "Go ahead. You have every right to. Just promise me to not harm Marz. She's my only real family left, and she knows about the new threat."

No one moved from their spots. We just stood/sat there (Again, Sparklez kicked me into the wall in rage), staring.

Finally, Sparklez broke down into tears, lowering his bow and crumpling to the ground. "I just wanted to live a normal life! I didn't want to be like… _him_! I wasn't going to be his servant!"

Noah resheathed his sword. "I left him after we let you go."

I stood and pulled away Captain's bow for precautions. "So… Noah, Sparklez, and Marz are _all_ Herobrine's children?"

Noah nodded. "He used us; turning us into slaves just to capture and torture other people."

I pulled Sparklez onto a bench. "This is not good. We have children of Notch here!"

Noah ignored what I said and faced my friend. "He tried to make me kill Sky and the others—"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

He ignored me again. "—so, Marz and I created a plan. We broke you out, erased your memories so that you wouldn't go insane or anything. We staged it so that it looked like you guys broke out. We left before Herobrine could even realize what happened, casting a spell to make sure he wouldn't be able to track us down and kill us."

Sparklez glared at the son of Herobrine in front of us. "And yet, you have the nerve to show your fucking face to me! I should have killed you the second I saw you!"

Noah sighed as he sat back down. "I get that a lot…"

Dawn came from the recovery dorm, covered in blood and some healing potion that probably splashed off the ground and hit her. "She'll be fine. I gotta say: she really has the will to survive."

Noah exhaled and leaned against the wall. "Thank Notch!"

Dawn walked back into the room slowly. "Impossible… Impossible… Impossible…"

* * *

Deadlox returned from looking for a new biome that night (I never mentioned that did I?). All the main resistance leaders gathered in the conference room, along with the children of Notch and son of Herobrine.

The good news was that there was one biome where the squids couldn't go and attempt to kill us. The bad news was that the only biome that would suit us would be the desert. The thing was, the desert had thousands of monsters roam over there. We couldn't do it.

"So… we're boned?" Antvenom asked.

"Yep. We're screwed." Deadlox answered.

Zhubox, Kate, Sierra, and all the other children of Notch laughed. "What?" Bodil demanded. He sounded tired and annoyed.

"You know we can go to a different realm, right?" Del chuckled, polishing her pickaxe. "And this realm, squids can't even get to."

Minecraftuniverse leaned forward on his seat. "Where?"

Kate simply raised a finger towards the ceiling. "The Aether."

Bajan Canadian sighed. "So… we commit suicide? We can only go to the Aether if we die."

Kermit slammed his fist into the table. "Of course! You can create a portal to the Aether! Like we can create a portal to the Nether! It's too easy!"

Dawn, Seto, SSundee, and everyone else started to mumble among themselves… all but Sparklez, Noah, and me.

"But," Noah said, "we need glowstone from the Nether… and it's in the realm of my father…"

Captain nodded. "Plus we can't go to the Aether… it's not going to be good for either of us."

Ethan placed down a sign. _"Why is that?"_

The two looked at each other, as if having a mental conversation. Then they turned towards everyone else.

Everyone gasped as they blinked and changed the color of their eyes. Both of the normally blue eyes changed to pure white, almost glowing. "Oh. My. Notch," they all mumbled. The duo's eyes turned back to normal, and they lowered their heads in shame.

A full-scale argument broke out over the table. People stood and yelled over whether they should be banished, killed, or should stay. "Kill them both!" Zhubox yelled.

"Then Herobrine will be after us! Banish them!" Dawn snapped.

"Keep them! They could be big help!" Deadlox proposed.

"_Will everyone shut up!"_

No one stopped talking. I finally stood, put two fingers in my mouth, and blew. A high-pitch whistle sounded through the conference room, making everyone fall silent. "ENOUGH!" I bellowed. "We are keeping them both! Just like we are keeping the children of Notch!"

Del slammed her pickaxe onto the table and stood in protest. "They're dangerous! They are sons of _Herobrine_! You don't know if they still work for their father!"

"I_ know_ they don't work for their father. I knew Marz—Noah's sister—since Deadlox, Minecraftuniverse, and I have started to use budder! She has proof that she knew us! As for Sparklez, he fought against the squids!" I growled.

Jerome gave me the death stare. "What is the proof? What does she have that shows she knew you three?"

Deadlox and Minecraftuniverse turned to me. "I… I don't remember a girl named Marz…" Minecraftuniverse mumbled.

I glared at them angrily, than ripped off my amulet. I held it before the conference. The budder framed around a purple jewel, which glowed like the sun. "Because she has the original amulet. This is only a duplicate."

Noah nodded. "She treasures it like the budder it's made from. Even Herobrine can't take it away from her."

No one spoke. No one moved. No one even _breathed_.

Suddenly, a recruit burst into the room. "Sir! We have the blade master visiting us. The girl traveling with him wishes to see you!"

I put my amulet back on. "What is the girl's name?"

"Maritza Personns. She says she's an old friend. But sir, she has eyes like Herobrine!"

* * *

**Oh my god! So intense! I hate to keep you all waiting, but then again: at school, I was known as **_**The Biggest Troll of the School!**_

**Trolololololol! Lol Lol Lol Looooooll!**

**You mad, Bros?**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Sky POV—

There I stood in the middle of the outside of the main building, staring at the girl.

Her black hoodie was pulled low over her head, but I could still see the cold, white glow of two eyes. A midnight-black sword was securely strapped to her side, ready to use in a fight. But the only thing that stood out the most was the purple jewel amulet, surrounded in a frame of budder.

She pulled off her hood, revealing fiery red hair that went down to her shoulders. She slowly began to walk towards me, almost drifting. She stopped in front of me, studying me like a new toy.

"Sky," she mumbled.

I smiled. "Welcome to the HQ of the Budder Warriors and Squid Resistance, Marz." I bowed respectably.

She chuckled. "You still haven't changed."

"Marz!" Noah ran from behind me and hugged his younger sister. "Where have you been? Herobrine could have gotten to you!"

She chuckled. Marz was almost acting like the more mature sibling, even if she was younger. "Noah! He didn't get to me because I found a spell! It can hide us from even the most skilled bounty hunters! Herobrine won't be finding me any time soon!"

No one else besides Noah and I celebrated the coming of Marz, not even Minecraftuniverse or Deadlox. Everyone just stared at the two children of Herobrine.

Zhubox cleared his throat. "Um… my brothers and sisters will start making a portal to the Nether for the glowstone…"

"We'll go too!" Minecraftuniverse and Deadlox quickly added in.

Marz looked at them. "Jason! Ty! Don't you remember your Budder Buddy!"

They were already trying to get the needed obsidian.

Marz sighed. "I understand. No one wants to be near a child of Herobrine. The exception is Captainsparklez. He fought in the Squid War."

I patted her back. "Come into the main building. We have lots to talk about."

"So… iAngel—a daughter of Notch—went missing and you want Markiplier, PBG, and TobyTurner to help you find her. Later on, a new recruit showed up, who was accompanied by my brother. You believe it was made by the squids or something like that, and now want to go to the Aether to set up a new base?"

I nodded. "Bingo."

She sighed and leaned back into her chair. "If you build a new base in the Aether, Noah, Sparklez, and I won't be safe. You know that, right?"

"Yes. But it is our only chance to be safe again. I think the squids are rising again."

She looked into my eyes. "Do you need a quick messenger to get PBG or Markiplier? Because Noah and I can teleport."

I snapped my full attention to her. "You want to help us, even if it's dangerous for you in the Aether?"

She nodded, almost too small to see. "Better than being a slave to my father for the rest of my life."

I stood and hugged her in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

IAngel POV— **(A/N The reader who asked for iAngel wanted to know what happened to iAngel. I now give you the events of iAngel after the Squid War!)**

After the Squid War, I traveled around the world, working to help other people who needed it. I enjoyed it, especially since it was my father's bidding. I always set out to make my father proud, even if it cost my life. But I never imagined that his rival would trick me using his own magic.

Everyone knows Notch's rival, yes?

Good. Because I'm not going to explain it. Trolled, bitches!

After I had helped a village, whom needed to defend their king, I started to wander. The desert was just beyond the mountains that the village was set up in, and it was especially harsh. It was almost as if my father had cursed it to not support a good amount of life. I had used up most of my food already, and I was almost out of budder apples, when I spotted a tiny dark spot in the distance.

_Finally!_ My thoughts screamed. _Some shade at the very least!_

I rushed to it, not caring about what would happen if I managed to get to the shade. Instead of a cool spot to sit and rest in, I was greeted with the face of my father. Even through my bleary and dehydrated mind, I still had enough sense in what to do.

I kneeled respectably. "Father."

Notch bowed his head. "Arise, my daughter."

I stood, my joints aching.

"My dear child. I come with news from your old friend; the… er… _Budder_ King."

I looked at him. "Sky? What happened?"

Notch slowly smiled, almost in a creepy way. "He was taken by The Squids to the Nether. No person in his army knows. They have created an imposter to take his place. I want you to go and rescue him. You are his only hope."

"But why me? Why not Zhubox, or Luna?"

"If I send them, and they claim that they are my children, he may not believe them. He will only trust you," he replied slowly.

Strange… I had never seen his dark eyes glow.

I nodded quickly, ready to appease my father. "I will go! Send me there, father!"

He smiled, a shadow starting to pass over his face. "Of course, my dear daughter."

The world around me dissolved, and I was suddenly standing in a dimly lit prison cell. Chains were wrapped around my ankles and wrists, the rust making my skin cut and raw. The obsidian floor was cold and hard, hurting my legs as I sat there.

"What the—!" I struggled against the iron links. "Father!"

Notch appeared in front of me, a shadow hiding his eyes. Only a large, creepy grin was visible on his face. "I'm sorry, iAngel. But did I mention that you never trust someone who is just as powerful as your father?"

My vision blurred, then cleared again to reveal a man. He had a turquoise shirt and purple jeans, with an enchanted diamond sword at his side. His eyes were voids of endless white, illuminating the cell we were in.

"_You!_" I hissed. "You piece of squid shit!"

He chuckled. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. I would suggest not insulting your new master."

A sulfurous smell invaded my senses, making it hard to breathe. I gasped and coughed, choking on the scent. Then I realized: there was actual _smoke_ rising from the obsidian ground. "No—!" I choked, pulling more on the shackles in a desperate attempt of escape. "Please—!"

"Ha!" The sound echoed through the room. "See how it feels when your father is not here to keep you alive! I sent an imposter into the over-world! Notch will not know that his favored daughter is gone any time soon!"

The smoke intensified, and I began to tear up as my eyes began to sting. "Help—!" My vision began to dim, and my muscles started to clench up. I couldn't control my own body! I was starting to become paralyzed!

"Fat…her?" I whispered, before I felt my entire body go limp.

"Good-night, my new servant!"

TobyTurner POV—

I lay in my bed, on the verge of sleep. I've been having some weird dreams lately, about the squids. The war was almost a year ago, so why would I be dreaming about them? Maybe it was like yearly anniversary dreams, a reminder more-or-less.

_Bah!_ I thought to myself. _That's stupid! Though… I'll gather the Audience and we can have a ceremony for the fighters that died during the war. Maybe that's it…_

"Toby…"

I quickly sat up in my bed, diamond sword already in hand. "Who's there?"

"Toby…"

I leaped off the bed. "Gabuscus? Are you getting revenge? I told you the pepper in your Dr. Pepper was just a joke!"

A soft white glow appeared behind me, and I spun around. My sword dipped to the ground at what I saw.

A person that looked exactly like me was floating a foot off the ground. The hair, clothes, and even the diamond sword were alike. Only he was like a ghost.

I raised my sword again. "Who are you?"

The entity didn't open its mouth, but instead spoke in my mind: _You don't know who I am?_

I shook my head quickly.

_I… am your worst nightmare! _He—or _it_—screamed.

"No!" I dropped my sword. "Not Mini Minotaur!"

_What the—? Does it look like I'm a Minotaur!? I'm your doppelganger!_

"What the nugget-in-a-biscuit is a doppelganger!?"

The entity face-palmed. _It's a chicken!_

"Really?" I asked.

_No!_ It screamed. _I am your double! Sent by my master!_

I scooped up my sword quickly. "You is your master!? Why were you sent here!?"

_I was sent by Herobrine himself. As for "why"…_ He trailed off, staring at me almost loathingly. _You are to be imprisoned in the Nether!_

He lunged for me, but I quickly sidestepped, slashing my diamond sword through his body. But the doppelganger only dissolved then put itself back together. He lunged again, and this time I was too late. He knocked my weapon from my hands and pinned me to the ground, cackling as the ground opened up into a small void surrounded by fire. _IN YOU GO!_

Before I was thrown into the portal-thing, Gabuscus burst into the room, wearing an ender-dragon mask. "Surprise—! What the Nether is that!?"

I then tumbled into darkness, watching as Gabuscus attacked the being as I was engulfed in flames.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Help

TobyTurner POV—

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH—! _OOF!_"

I hit the ground hard on landing, most of my breath knocked out of me. I could hear a sickening _crack!_ An exploding pain erupted in my right side. Maybe a broken rib on landing. I lay there for a second, trying to wrap my mind over what the Nether had just happened.

_I just met my worst nightmare. He is my doppelganger. He is replacing me in the real world to trick the Audience for something. He was sent by…_

My thoughts trailed. Oh my Notch!

Herobrine!

Rough hands pulled me from the ground. "C'mon, Runt! We're taking you to see the boss-man!"

I had no choice but to obey. I was pretty sure I had broken a rib, I had no weapon, and I had no plan. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I really was in the Nether. Red Netherrack that flamed like a fireplace was everywhere, not to mention the lava. Two zombie pigmen were guiding me through the hell-like realm, wielding budder swords.

I was shoved into building made of Netherbrick, with glowstone walls and Netherwart-filled flowerpots. The pigmen were _so nice_ to me. They even helped me sit down in a chair after entering a second Netherbrick room… _hard_.

The two monsters left, leaving me alone. I looked around. Wooden swords. Wooden swords. Wooden swords.

Great! I can break out of the Nether with badly-made weapons. Joy!

I looked at the ground beneath me. Enchanted obsidian! Like a normal diamond pickaxe would break through!

_Toby, you know the walls are made of Netherrack, right?_ my thoughts questioned.

"Oh. Good point."

Instantly, I began to punch the walls. Netherrack was pretty easy to break, even without a pickaxe. Though I had to replace the element afterwards in case someone would come in and find me gone.

I started to hear footsteps outside of the room. _Crap! HURRY!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I yelped and fell to the ground as more rough hands pulled me from my work. "OW! LET GO OF ME!"

I was sat back in my chair, facing the rival of Notch himself. The man looked normal except for his glowing ominous eyes that inspected me thoroughly. Zombie pigmen were surrounding both him and me, protecting and guarding. I growled deep in my throat as he started to whisper orders to the pigmen.

He turned his attention back to me. "TobyTurner. Founder of The Audience; one of the head fighters in the Squid War; and not to mention: a nuisance to the name of leadership."

"At least I can be trusted, unlike you," I spat.

Herobrine chuckled. "Well, The Squids trust _me_."

Wait. The Squids? Herobrine was working with _The Squids!_

I took a deep breath. "Enough small talk and let's just cut to the crap. Why do you want me here?"

Herobrine smiled, his eyes flickering. "To keep you away from the war. The less armies fighting The Squids, the easier it is to take over human-kind. You see," he said while leaning forward in his chair. "When we win, humans will worship and bow to me, while The Squids do whatever they want to the few people that continue to fight. It's a win for both of us."

I did my best not to lash out and try to strangle him. When you insult a very dangerous entity, it stays with you for the rest of your life; which may not be very long. Instead, I smiled. "How about we work out a deal?"

Herobrine raised his eyebrows. "Really? What would this deal be?"

"How about, I call you a Mini Minotaur; then you set me free and kill all the squids for The Audience and Sky Army?"

The zombie pigmen pointed their swords at my throat, and Herobrine laced his fingers together. "Or, I put you in the prison cells and let The Squids take over the over world; or I allow my servants to skewer you?"

I raised my hands. My mind was already racing a million miles an hour. "How about… NO!"

I executed a perfect elbow slam into the nearest guard, knocking him over as I retrieved his budder sword. The pigmen lunged for me, but I was a good swordsman. I rolled, dove, slashed, and stabbed, taking out as many guards as I could.

The door opened to let in backup, but I sailed out of the room without hesitation. "FOR AUDIENCE!"

"Holy Ghast Tears!" one of the pigmen screamed.

I ran like a chicken that was being attacked, the zombie pigmen a bit behind. The side with me broken rib burned like lava, and I put one of my hands over it to help the pain. I pumped my other arm like crazy, knowing that I would at least die warning Sky about the new threat.

"Notch!" I yelled at the dark sky. "If you truly care for human-kind's survival, then you send this message: The Squids are rising again! Gather everyone that will fight! Do _not_ trust the imposter of TobyTurner!"

A puff of purple Ender-Particles appeared, and a red headed girl was standing in front of me. She had a gray hooded jacket with black lining. Both her jeans and boots were a cloud grey. The most interesting part was the small yellow and purple amulet on her chest.

"Are you TobyTurner?" she asked quickly.

"Yes…" I said out of breath. "Zombie… pigmen… coming with… weapons…"

"No shit, Sherlock! Now hold on! This isn't going to be good for your stomach," she replied. The girl grabbed my shoulder, and I felt my own body dissolve.

Sky POV—

Zhubox burst into the room, sweat running down his forehead. "Sky!" he gasped. "You better come outside… _quick!"_ I ran to the outside of the base to the most holy sight in my life.

Notch himself was descending from the sky, a silver-like aura surrounding him. Everyone was just staring in awe, not daring to move. All the Sky Army generals were beside me: Deadlox, Bodil40, Dawn, Minecraftuniverse, Ethan, Bajan Canadian, and everyone I missed.

Ethan didn't even pull out a sign as he spoke his first words in a year: "Oh dear Notch!"

Those three words broke the spell. One-by-one, every recruit began to kneel down in respect.

Slowly he drifted towards us, acknowledging every person that was in his sight. He stopped in front of me and my friends—including the children of Notch and Herobrine—and smiled kindly. "Sky; Slayer of all Squids and Budder King. I come with a message from a friend."

I stood. "What is this message, Lord Notch?"

"Your friend—TobyTurner—sends a warning that you must heed." He waved his hand, and a small screen vaporized in front of my vision.

My old friend, Toby, was running in blue flannel clothes. With a budder sword in hand, he was fleeing from something out of my sight. He appeared to be in the Nether, clutching the right side of his chest.

"Notch! If you truly care for human-kind's survival, then you will send this message: The Squids are rising again! Gather anyone that will fight! Do _not_ trust the imposter of TobyTurner!"

The image faded, and I quickly turned to Zhubox. He looked exactly like Toby. Was he…?

Zhubox noticed the look on my face, and quickly shook his head. "No! I am not trying to replace TobyTurner! I _look_ like him, but I don't _act_ or _claim _I'm him!"

Point taken.

I turned back to our creator. "I-is that all, My Lord?"

He shook his head. "One more message. This is not good news to you, my children, or me."

The screen re-vaporized again, I this time it was an image of a dungeon. The walls were made of bedrock and the floors were created from enchanted obsidian. Among a pile of bleach-white bones was a girl with iron shackles around her wrists and ankles.

She had a tattered black hoodie jacket that blended perfectly with the obsidian. Greasy rainbow hair looked like someone had recently chopped it off with safety scissors. A pair of white headphones lay on the ground, broken and thrown away from the girl. The thing that scared me most was the dark red halo of blood surrounding her.

"Oh—!" Del gasped.

I was looking at the unconscious form of my old friend: iAngel.

TobyTurner POV—

I collapsed on the floor, trying not to throw up. "Oh Notch! My stomach!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "It'll pass in about an hour. I've gotten use to it."

I noticed the purple ender-particles coming from both of us. "How did you do that? Ender pearls or something?"

She ignored the question. "Hungry?"

I sighed and pulled myself from the ground. "May I ask who you may be?"

"Call me Luna. And do I just call you TobyTurner? Toby? Turner? Double T?"

I laughed. "I often go by 'Toby.' " I looked around. We both were in a small room made of bedrock. The only items were a crafting table, a large chest, and a bed.

"Not bad, Luna."

"Thanks. By the way, you owe me."


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Needed Help

TobyTurner POV—

Luna told me about herself, clearing up some things:

Luna used to be both a Sky Army Recruit and an Audience Member. She was sent away by Sky Army to find a new biome about four years back, but soon Herobrine found her. He offered her a new life and a better job she could do.

"_Herobrine?_" I nearly choked on the pork chop she gave me.

Luna nodded. "Let me finish."

She worked with Herobrine for two years, but after she saw Herobrine kill someone just because they were part of the Sky Army, she tried to quit. Herobrine attempted to kill her, but she escaped.

"They shut down the portal to the over world. I'm trapped here, at least until someone makes a portal near here." She sighed and placed her pork chop back on the table. "But when I saw you fall into here, I saw hope. You are my only chance of escaping. You are also our only chance in stopping The Squids from destroying the over world."

I nodded. "Any ideas?"

She smiled. "Do you know a girl named 'iAngel?' "

I nearly choked again. "Yes! She fought with us about a year ago! She went missing!" I stood, already excited. "Do you know what happened to her!?"

"IAngel was captured by the squids a month ago. She's barely alive because she was tortured for answers she has. If we break her out, she might know a way out of here." Luna explained.

"Hold up!" I raised my hand. "And these answers she's being tortured for are?"

She smiled, then ripped off her amulet, holding up to show me. "Some people are found with these amulets. Only the most powerful people have one. To you, they're just necklaces, right?"

I nodded slowly, not sure where she was going.

"Wrong," she said. "These hold almost as much power as Notch himself. She has one; I have one; Two of Herobrine's kids have one; All the children of Notch have one. But who has one that stands out the most?"

"Um… no one except…" I trailed off.

Sky had one, and he was seen with it the most often!

Sky POV—

I was fuming mad when Notch left. IAngel was being held prisoner—half dead—and none of us knew about it.

"Marz! Noah!"

The two siblings looked at me with confusion. "Yeah, Sky?"

"Go get Markiplier and PBG for us. We're busting some major ass."

I heard the two whisper a bit between them, then teleport away. Dawn walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "S—Sky? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get going." I turned to the Sky Army recruits that stared at me. "Everyone! Gather food, weapons, armor, and anything else we need! It is time we go find our friends!"

Everyone dispersed, except Sierra, one of the children of Notch. She stood in front of me. "You don't know where iAngel is, do you?"

"No. I honestly don't," I admitted. "But Toby mentioned something about 'the imposter of TobyTuner.' I think that means we should head over to the Audience HQ and get the mother fucker that kidnapped my friends."

Sierra sighed. "You have your amulet, right?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Good. If all else fails… I think you'll know what to do…" She walked away, running to talk with Jerome and Bajan Canadian. But as she did, I noticed something glimmer on her chest.

"Sierra!"

She—plus Jerome and Bajan Canadian—turned.

"Is that an amulet?" I asked, curious. It looked a bit like mine, only the center was made of diamond.

Her eyes widened quickly. "Uh… er…"

Jerome quickly jumped in. "Oh! Before Bajan and I met you, we all knew each other. This was a gift I gave her."

She quickly nodded. "Y—yeah!" The trio turned on their heels and ran towards the main building.

Now I was suspicious, but then again: I was suspicious about iAngel before I knew who she was. I started to walk to the main building as well, ready to gather supplies.

Marz POV—

I hated the fact that my father believed it was okay to kidnap TobyTurner then almost kill one of Sky's friends. I knew he would never change his habits, but this time he went over the line.

I found myself in a rain forest biome, with two men running around screaming.

"WHERE IS THE FOOD!" The first man screamed. He had light skin, a red shirt with a black pixel 'W,' grey jeans, white sneakers, and black hair that didn't really match his skin color.

"Minion! Shut the hell up! Let's just find a chicken!" The other guy yelled at him. The second guy had slightly tanner skin, with darker black hair. He was like the opposite of the first guy; with a black T-shirt with a red pixel 'M,' blue jeans, black sneakers, and a small headset with a microphone.

I chuckled. "There aren't any chickens nearby. You know that right?"

The man with the red T-shirt—'Minion' he was called—stopped screaming and looked at me. "Who are you?"

I bowed respectably. "I am Martiza. I come with a request from a friend for man named 'Markiplier.' "

The man with the headset raised an eyebrow. "And who would this friend be, might I ask?" He sounded official, though I could hear the joke in his voice, like his living was based off of humor.

"Sky; The Leader of the Resistance against Squids; The Budder King."

The two looked at each other quickly. "_Sky?_" Minion squeaked.

I nodded. "If you can send me on my way towards the direction of Markiplier, I will be on my way—"

"_I'm_ Markiplier!" The man with the headset said quickly. "I am Markiplier; The Man who… is not quite known for something cool."

"What about 'Drunk Minecraft?' " Minion asked.

"Shut up, Minion!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to see Sky, then you better grab my arms."

Noah POV—

Wow. I can_not_ believe I lost in an argument against my younger sister. I had to get PBG, and I heard about what he sometimes does to his brother and friend…

I landed in mountain biome, looking at three men decked out in diamond armor and diamond weapons which were strapped across their backs. The armor made it hard to see their faces. One had light skin and brown eyes, the other had dark skin and an eye-patch, and the last one had long green hair with pale skin.

The first one with the brown eyes had a bow, and was shooting pigs with some really good accuracy, but he kept yelling after he killed the pig: "Up the butt!"

The one with the green hair laughed. "Yeah! Nice job!"

The last one with the eye-patch sighed. "Kyrak! P! Let's just keep moving! We still have a lot of ground to cover!"

I started to walk over to them. "Hey!"

They quickly turned, weapons (They all had bows) ready to kill. Their faces showed that they were both terrified and angry. "Who are you?" the one with green hair demanded.

I quickly raised my hands. "Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The one with the bow looked at Mr. Eye-Patch. "Shoot him up the butt?"

"No!" he snapped.

"Awww…"

Green Hair waved his arrow at my diamond sword, which I didn't even know I had out. "Drop it."

I obey, trying to keep my life a little bit longer. "I don't mean to hurt anyone! I just wanna talk!"

"That's what the last one said!" Up-The-Butt guy hissed. "Before he tried to send us to the Nether permanently!"

"I bring a message from Sky! The Budder King!"

"LIES!" the trio yelled in unison, before firing their arrows at one time. Just before the first one hit me, I automatically teleported away.

I found myself on top of a nearby tree, looking down at the men as they looked around in confusion. "Where did he go!?"

"Hai!" I yelled from above, waving.

They looked up at where I was, then notched more arrows. "Throw us the ender pearls!"

I sighed. "I don't have ender pearls!"

They fired again, and I teleported behind them. I quickly snatched their quivers teeming with arrows and teleported back to the same tree.

"What the Nether!?" Mr. Eye-Patch yelped.

I threw the quivers onto a separate tree. "I don't have ender pearls."

"Then what are you!?" Green Hair asked.

I teleported in front of them, then blinked. My eyes turned from the normal blue cover-up, to the glowing white. "I think you should know what this belongs to."

The trio stared at me for a minute, then shrieked. They drew their swords and attempted to skewer me, but I teleported away yet again.

"_HEROBRINE!"_ Up-The-Butt guy screamed.

I returned my eyes back to their normal cover-up color. "I'm not Herobrine. I am a son of Herobrine, but I abandoned the thought long ago."

They continued to scream, until I finally clapped my hands, making their mouths close. "Cool it! I only bring a request from Sky! We have a threat!"

They tried to run away, and what I did next I was never proud of:

I grabbed the men, knowing that they really were PBG and his crew, and teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7: Toby POV

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and readers! I am very sorry that I keep having problems with my computer. I'm going to buy a new one as soon as possible...****But for now, I give the late Chapter 7!**

iAngel POV—

I woke up feeling horrible, like usual.

I've been held prisoner for almost six months, being tortured and almost killed. I just refuse to give up the answers they want. As they slowly introduce pain to me, I promise myself to hide the answer deeper with more security. I can't tell.

May I put in that I currently had a broken leg, a bad concussion, and had lost my sense of smell. So many things Herobrine has done to me.

Herobrine came into my cell, maybe for the usual routine. He would give me the food I needed to stay alive, then torture me again. I knew for a fact that he thought that eventually I would crack, but I knew better than to give in.

No. He did something different. Herobrine carefully removed my iron chains and pulled me from the ground. "Come. We have something a little… special for you."

He smiled ominously as he dragged me through the prison, laughing each time I moaned in pain. He stopped at the interrogation room, shoving me into a chair. He sat at the other end of the table, looking at me with a kind of glee that a kid would get during Christmas morning. "Bring in the hostage, Derpollous."

Derpollous? But we killed him last year during the war. I was proven wrong when the squid overlord walked in with an old friend.

"Let go! Ow! You're worse than the Mini Minotaur!"

TobyTurner, the leader of The Audience, my friend, and one of the people who saved countless lives, was dragged into the room. He was wearing torn blue flannel clothes, clutching the right side of his chest. A broken rib, no doubt. I've had dozens over the few months.

Herobrine smiled. "You don't tell me what we want…" He whipped out a knife and pressed it against Toby's throat. "…I waste another hostage. Or maybe _he_ knows the answers. I'll break the rest of his bones. Maybe puncture some of his organs."

I tried to lunge at him to strangle the entity, but my leg prevented me from standing more than a few feet up. "You wouldn't dare!" I growled through a clenched jaw.

"That's what you say before every form of torture. Did I ever hesitate?"

I had a little stare down with my father's rival. Toby was shaking his head, trying to send a message. _No! Don't do it! I'll be fine!_

I backed down. "Fine. What exactly do you want to know?"

Herobrine grinned. "Exellent."

But the only thing running through my mind was: _How did Toby get here?_

Toby POV—

Luna started to explain a plan to break iAngel out of the prison, smiling the entire time.

"…then all we have to do is get the Nether out of here! Easy!"

"You think it will work? I mean, Herobrine is working with The Squids…" I mumbled.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, no shit, Sherlock! Trust me on this."

"Trust you?"

"Yes," she replied. "I saved your sorry ass, did I not?"

_Point taken,_ I thought to myself. "But how are we going to get into the prison, exactly?"

She smiled. "Got your weapon?"

I nodded, raising my temporary budder sword.

"Good. Grab my hand," she ordered, grinning like a maniac.

I hesitantly took her hand, and that same rush from earlier that day coursed through my body. That rush where… my stomach was in my brain and about to explode. When she let go of my hand, I looked around, only to see we were in the End. Where the ender dragon lived.

"Whoops! Wrong place!" Luna quickly grabbed my hand again, and my body dissolved.

We then found ourselves outside a building made of Netherbrick, fire and metal bars blocking off monsters and people from getting us.

"What the Nether just happened!? We were in the End!" I yelled.

"Yeah… about that… I'm half enderman." Luna said casually.

"What!?" I yelled.

"We'll talk later!" she scolded. "Come on! He's not going to be happy if we just argue out here."  
Let me explain what Luna's plan was: she had a friend in the Nether that owed her. She believed that if they helped her pull this off, we could escape with iAngel. Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea, considering that we were going to openly ask him to distract Herobrine for us.

We were in front of a Netherbrick shack, with a simple "_TPS_" painted on the door. I could hear laughing and talking inside. Sounded like some people were having a good time inside. It made me feel sad, because the Audience in the over world was probably paying their respects to the fighters that died a year before in the squid realm. Maybe celebrating as well, considering that there were lots of survivors.

"If they offer you a drink, don't take it. You will regret it for the rest of your life. I got a tattoo without realizing because I accepted a beer," Luna warned me.

I decided to take her advice.

She knocked on the door, and all the talking stopped. A man's voice called out: "What's the password?"

"Get off your lazy ass and open the Notch-damned door!" Luna yelled.

There were some stumbling foot steps, then the door opened. A man about my age with dark skin, a grey shirt over a neon green T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a headset much like Deadlox's stumbled out. "Luna! Come here, girl!"

She drew an iron sword and put the tip to the man's throat. "Don't give me that shit, Snapp. I need help, and you still owe me."

The man—Snapp—backed away. "Whoa! Alright! Wanna come in? Who's this dude?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course you would know the one and only TobyTurner. The leader of the Audience."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come in!" he said with a grin, obviously not caring about what Luna just said.

I leaned towards her. "Is he… drunk?"

She laughed. "No. They just like acting like that. When they're in for business, they can be serious."

We walked into the shack, and I met the crew.

"TobyTurner, meet _Team Press Start!_" Snapp announced.

There were about nine people at the most, and they all were sitting around a table with pork chops. Each one had very individual looks and personalities, but all of them were happy to have a guest. Luna smiled and said _hi_ to each one by name.

Snapp pulled another man from a chair. His appearance seemed to change every couple seconds. First he looked like a creeper with a tuxedo, then a sorcerer, then a wolf with an Mine-con cape. "And this is my friend: Skylander. Say hi, dude."

"S'up?" Skylander said casually.

Snapp sat down. "So, Luna, what da ya need?"

She crossed her arms. "We need to break out a fellow Sky Army recruit."

He laughed. "So? That's what you said the last twenty times. What's so special about this one?"

I stepped in. "First off: she's our ticket out of here. Second: iAngel has been missing for six months."

Snapp laughed again, this time everyone else joining in. "Oh, really?"

Luna sighed. "I'll pay you."

He stopped laughing, and everyone went silent. It was apparent that he liked getting paid for his work. "Really? What would you pay me?"

She smiled as she pulled out a brand new diamond sword. "I know how much you like crystalline swords. I think this should be enough to complete that double bladed sword you always wanted."

The entire _Team Press Start_ just stared.

"Um… uh… er…" Snapp mumbled.

Luna quickly took his hand and shook it. "A deal then, eh?"


	8. Chapter 8: Markiplier and PBG

Toby POV—

Wow. I hated the fact that we created a second plan.

"Skylander, you disguise yourself as Herobrine, and lead the guards away. While you're doing that, the rest of us will find the keys and the cell iAngel's in," Snapp proposed. "Does that sound good?"

_Team Press Start _nodded, and we all grabbed our weapons. I leaned towards Luna again. "So… this is how _Team Press Start _plans are created? Just make a plan that works in most situations?"

"Yep."

I sighed, and drew my temporary budder sword. "Okay. Let's see if this works."

Luna grabbed my hand, and everyone else put a hand on her shoulder, arm, or anywhere else. "Let's go get these bastards!"

Everyone cheered the shack around us dissolved. We found ourselves in a large building made of bedrock, zombie pigmen guards walking around with their budder swords. Iron bars blocked off rooms that sheltered moans of pain and suffering. I hated it already, but I knew one of the prison cells held my old friend.

Skylander grinned like a madman. "Let's do dis!" he whispered, then his body morphed. He now had a blue T-shirt, purple jeans, and the universal glowing white eyes. He smiled again. "See you spider-jockeys later!"

He strode down the hall like a ghost and got the attention of most of the guards, turning his voice several octaves lower. "Hey! Guards! I saw Sky and TobyTurner running around the prison _without_ anyone trying to kill them! I give you jobs to kill! Let's go, already!"

The zombie pigmen took the bait, and followed 'Herobrine'—aka: Skylander—through a hall away from us. Snapp waved us towards the hall and we silently ran down the hall. "Anyone know where they might hide the keys?" he whispered.

"No. But I think we should be able to break the bars," one of our fighters mumbled.

We nodded as we continued to jog silently, at least until I heard a certain moan. "Toby…"

I froze. "Gabuscus?" I turned to the cell to my left. Inside was a man with a tattered purple T-shirt and jeans, huddled into a corner. His face was hidden in his hands.

My eyes turned wide as I ran to the cell. "Gab! Gabuscus!"

"Toby! No!" Luna grabbed my shoulder, but I shrugged her off, my only goal to get to my best friend.

"Gab! What happened? What did they do to you?" I pulled out my budder sword and sliced through the bars like wet clay. I reached my friend and grabbed his shoulder.

"TOBY! THAT ISN'T YOUR FRIEND!" Luna screamed.

Gabuscus' face looked at me. He looked like my friend, but I realized too late that he _wasn't _Gabuscus.

His eyes glowed an eerie white as he grinned. "Thank you, TobyTurner, for coming back!"

_Team Press Start_ and Luna screamed as ghasts and zombie pigmen dropped from nowhere and surrounded us all.

Herobrine morphed into his normal himself, then waved his hand. A screen appeared in front of him, showing something out of my sight. "E.D. I have TobyTurner. I need you to get Markiplier."

I growled. "What are you doing?"

He smiled evilly. "Just giving the Sky Army a surprise!"

Sky POV—

"Sky?" Marz walked into my room, a concerned look on her face when she saw me at her desk.

I stood and smiled. "You got them?"

She nodded. "I got Markiplier and his friend, '_Minion._' I think Noah will be coming with PBG."

"Know when he might be back?" I asked.

"Any minute," she replied.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!_" A terrified scream sounded out through the halls.

Marz sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "There he is. I'll be back…" She teleported away.

I put on my armor, ready to talk with the two or more new fighters.

PBG POV—

Kyrak, McJones, and I were captured and teleported to some room by possibly Herobrine for no good reason. He sealed off our mouths so we couldn't speak or scream clearly, but you didn't need to hear our voices to know we were terrified beyond belief.

A girl appeared next to our capturer. She was probably younger, with red hair hidden under a hoodie. We all attempted to scream in both horror and to get her attention. She looked at us and gasped. "NOAH!"

Our capture—Noah—waved his hands in protest. "I had no choice! They fired arrows at me when I did nothing! They tried to run away after I explained that I was sent by Sky! They were screaming like children!"

"Oh! So that makes it _okay_ to kidnap them?!" she demanded.

"Yes! No!" Noah seemed frustrated. "I don't know, Marz! How did it go with _you_!?"

The girl—Marz—smiled. "Easy. They were pretty willing—"

"_WHY ME, NOTCH?!_" Noah demanded, and he teleported away.

Marz sighed, then turned her attention back to us. "I'm very sorry! My brother is an idiot!" She walked over to us, and snapped her fingers. "Noitatnacni: laesnu!"

Kyrak's, McJones', and my mouth opened up again, functioning correctly. "Oh thank Notch!"

I looked at her. "So… is Noah… Herobrine?..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no! He's not Herobrine! We're… his children…" She blinked her eyes, and they turned to that void-white. "We used to serve him, but we stopped and ran from him."

I tried not to shriek in terror, partly because we've screamed enough; partly because this girl was _hot_. "Oh… so… why did you bring us here?"

"Oh! Commander Sky would like to talk to you!" she said cheerfully.

Kyrak tilted his head. "Commander Sky? Like… _the_ Sky?"

"Yes."

We all turned to see a man in golden armor, holding a gold sword, and wearing a gold amulet with a purple jewel in the center. He had dark shades that covered his eyes, plus a strange grin.

McJones fell to his knees. "Sky _himself!_ Oh my Notch!"

Sky smiled. "Please don't get into that _I'm not worthy!_ Or _I don't deserve this honor!_"

"Why? Do people actually do that?" Kyrak asked innocently.

"No," Sky answered with a devilish grin. "I'm just kidding ya!"

Marz smiled at Sky. "Did you talk with Markiplier yet?"

"No. Not yet. I haven't gotten to him," Sky replied.

"_MINION! STOP STEALING THE FOOD!" _someone yelled.

"_BUT I'M SO HUNGRY!"_ another voice protested.

Marz closed her eyes and took a slow breath. "Crap. I'll be back, in a minute." She teleported away.

I fell to my knees and let out a shaky breath. "Oh my Notch! We just got kidnapped, _and_ stood up for by a kid of _Herobrine!_ How do you deal with this when you know they could stab you in the back any second?"

Sky laughed. "I trust them both. I knew them when we were kids." He sat down on a nearby chair. "So, I need your help."

Markiplier POV—

"_MINION!"_ I yelled at my friend.

I cannot believe the fact that my friend was stealing food from the Sky Army. After he nearly starved to death when we were in the desert trying to get to the End, he's been treasuring food more than weapons and armor; stockpiling it like it was for the apocalypse.

Marz appeared behind my friend, her arms crossed. "_What_ are you doing?"

Minion yelped and hid behind me in fear. I sighed. "He almost starved once a long time ago. He's always trying to find some food to carry with him every time we go somewhere."

"Well tell him _not_ steal from the rations! We're running low on food!" Marz said as she rolled her eyes.

I nodded, and she teleported away. "You heard her, Minion. Put back what you took."

"But—" Minion protested.

"_Now!_"

He sighed, and put back 64 steaks, 41 pork chops, 104 cooked chickens, 24 apples, 4 bowls of mushroom stew, 52 carrots, and 3 melons. "Man…"

A man with gold armor, a gold sword, and awesome shades walked in, chuckling. "Markiplier himself. I've always respected the way you handle any threats and travelling."

I bowed respectably. "Sky. How are you, my good sir?"

He laughed. "Don't be like that! How are ya, dude?"

We talked for a bit, exchanging information and laughing… at least until he asked: "I need you to fight with us."

Minion was trying to steal a steak without me knowing, sneaking behind my back to the chest. I drew my diamond sword and pointed at him without looking. "Minion! Put the meat back!"

"Dammit!"

I looked at him. "You realize I suck at everything, right? I travel because we can't stay in one place without something happening. We _barely_ survive each time we're in a fight!"

"Yes. But we need the extra fighters. Even if you throw a freaking egg at the squids could help!" Sky replied.

I laughed. "Still, I'm horrible at fighting. I may not be diagnosed with it, but I basically have ADHD!"

"Bah! You'll be fine!" Sky waved off my answer, smiling.

I then noticed something strange. Wasn't Sky often known with his pendant? A purple jewel surrounded by gold, or _budder_ as he liked to call it?

"Um… Sky? Where's your amulet?"

He lost his smile, looking down at his chest. "Oh… um… I left it in my room… hehe…"

"Markiplier! Are you here?" a man's voice called from the hall.

Minion, Sky, and I looked down the hall in confusion. What we saw was _very_ confusing:

A man in full 'budder' armor and carrying a sword was a man with shades and a pendant. He was with Marz, looking at me, frowning.

"Sky?" I asked.

"Markiplier?" he said.

I looked at the Sky in front of me and quickly backed away. "Who are you?"

Fake Sky grinned devilishly. "Well, this was fun, Markiplier! Ditto with you, Sky! But I really must get going!" He waved his hand, and his appearance shimmered. He changed into diamond armor and held an enchanted diamond sword. His face turned dark, his teeth turned pointed and sharp. But his eyes were purple and glowing. "I _must_ return to the End! Herobrine and Derpollous promised me a reward!"

Marz instantly pulled out a bow. "ENDER DRAGON!"

Minion shrieked and started to grab as many steaks as he could. I drew my sword, ready to fight with my friends, but something hard hit the back of my head, and I collapsed. The last thing I remembered was the silhouette of a man suddenly standing over me, offering a hand.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dwellers

Markiplier POV—

I woke up falling. You scared for me?

Well you shouldn't. I woke up falling off a bed. TROLLED!

"Ow…" I moaned.

"Crap! Get him up!" Someone ordered.

I felt hands pull me from the floor, and prop me onto a wall. "Hey? Buddy? You okay?"

Someone slapped me. "Yo! Buddy! Wake-y wake-y!"

"Ow! Ender Dragon!" I screamed, swatting away the hands and running blindly…

Into a wall.

"OW!" My eyes snapped open. "Minion! Where are you?"

I was in a room made of obsidian and a floor made of wooden planks, two beds occupied by injured men. Two other men were trying to help me up, but I was too scared as I shrunk back into the wall. There was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a Lucario Pokemon hoodie. At his side another man with a ridiculously large green tie, black clothing, and a black hat with white stripes.

My first thought: I have to get out of here!

I spotted my iron sword near a bed instantly knew I _needed_ to get it fast.

Though I said I was not good at fighting or surviving, I still could fight pretty good when I really needed to. I swung out one of my legs and spun, drop-kicking the two men onto the floor. I stood and leaped over them, reaching for my sword.

"Nope!" one of them yelped. They grabbed my legs, knocking me over. "Don't run from us!"

"Minion!" I yelled, suddenly needing my old friend. "Augh!"

They started to drag me away from my sword, but I felt my fingers embed themselves in the wooden planks. I wasn't going to die without a fight. "Hey! We aren't going to hurt you!" one of them yelled.

"What did you do with Sky!?" I demanded, scared to death at what they were doing to me.

Their grip loosened when I asked. "Sky?"

I took my chance, and lunged for my weapon, my fingers curling around the wooden hilt. Before they could try to take me away, I pointed the tip at them. "Stay the _fuck_ away from me!"

They quickly backed away, allowing me to stand. "Now, I have some things that you should answer if you want to keep your fucking head: where the Nether is Minion?"

"I'm here, Mark," someone said from behind. Minion was stealing some apples.

I turned back to the two men in front of me, focusing specifically on the one with the Lucario hoodie. "Alright. Where are we?"

He hesitated, and I raised my sword threatening. "Okay! You're in the D. Caves! Fucking Ender Dragon was after you! We had no choice but to bring you here!"  
"For what? So Herobrine and Derpollous could give you a reward?" I growled.

The one with the green tie spoke up. "Nether no! We don't work for those freaks! We're against them! We're on _your _side!"

"Really?" I pointed my sword at him. "Why should I trust you?"

He sighed before pulling out a chain around his neck. Attached to it was an amulet made from an emerald surrounded by glowstone. "Is this enough proof? We're part of the resistance."

I kept my sword pointed at his throat. "I don't know what a stupid necklace would prove."

Lucario-Hood snapped. "Sky has a pendant like this! We're part of the resistance against the squids!"

It took my mind a minute to process what he said before I lowered my sword. "So… you work with Sky Army?"

Ridiculously-Large-Green-Tie nodded. "Yes. People call me Cavemanfilms, but call me Caveman."

I lowered my sword. "Caveman?" I looked at the man next to him. "Then who are you?"

He breathed out in relief. "Call me Ckbrothers. Or Ckbrother. Or Ckbro. Or—"

"Shut up, Ck!" Caveman interrupted. "Anyways, your friend and you are here in the hide-out of _The Dwellers_."

Minion tried to take a steak, but I pointed my sword at him. "_Enough_ with the food, Minion!"

"Dammit!"

I sheathed my sword. "So, _The Dwellers?_" I asked.

Ckbrother spoke up. "It's like the Sky Army, just not that popular. Caveman here leads us." He motioned towards Caveman.

"Alright." I pulled them both from the ground. "I'll bite."

"Bite?" Minion handed me an apple. "If you're biting something, bite some food!"

Caveman smiled. "Good. In that case, you should probably know that Sky and his friends think your dead. After they couldn't find you, they decided you to be dead."

Ckbrothers (I decided to call him 'Ck,' like Caveman) nodded. "We should maybe get you back to the HQ. Might as well also explain our being."

Minion tried to eat a carrot, but a girl from behind pounced on him and pried the vegetable from his fingers. "Stop stealing our food!"

Caveman sighed. "Ray, calm down. We're not going to starve."

Minion shoved the girl off of him. "I am!"

"SHUT UP, MINION!" we all yelled in unison.

Ck pulled out an ender pearl and tossed it to me. "Come on, Mark. Let's see how Sky reacted," he said with a devilish grin.

iAngel POV—

Herobrine kept the knife on Toby's throat, threatening to slice one of his major arteries open. "I want to know what Sky's amulet does. You have one, he has one, and many other people have one. What does it do?"

I growled. Though my friend's life was at stake, I wouldn't give in. "Nothing. It's like a peace flag, showing that you are with the resistance."

He pressed the knife deeper into Toby's neck, causing a drop of blood to run onto his knife. "Really? Lot's of people are saying it holds almost as much power as Notch himself. What does it really do?"

Toby's eyes turned wide as he stared at me. He carefully mouthed the words: _No. Don't tell him!_

My mind was already working a plan to get the leader of the Audience out of the prison. There were two guards behind me, not really paying attention to anything. They had keys to almost any door or cell if Toby had some people he needed to free. The door had a stone button to open, plus there were some traps.

I remembered how I could mentally speak to someone. I focused on Toby. Listen to me, and listen closely.

Toby's eyes popped. He mouthed again: _What the heck!?_

Shut up, Toby, I growled mentally. I'm going to grab the gold sword and the keys from one of the guards, and cause a distraction. When you are away from Herobrine, I'll give you the keys, you hit the button next to the door, and _run_. Don't look back or hesitate. There's a portal behind the prison outside. Go for it, and tell Sky what happened.

"I'm waiting, iAngel!" Herobrine coaxed.

I smiled at Toby, knowing I might die in the process of my plan. "Shut up, _Herobrine!_"

I executed a perfect elbow spin and took out the guard to my left, quickly retrieving the keys and budder sword. Toby did his part and bit into Herobrine's arm, causing blood to flow freely.

"Augh!" the entity let go of Toby, clutching at his arm.

I skewered the zombie pigman between the eyes next to me, and tossed the keys to my friend. "Go! Tell Sky what happened!"

Toby smashed the button to shards of stone, and bolted through the door. "Thank you, iAngel!" and he disappeared as the iron door closed.

I lunged over to Herobrine and knocked him to the ground, pointing the tip of the budder sword over his heart. My knees were pinning down his shoulders, my entire body weight keeping him pinned. "Tables have turned, bitch!"

He stared at me in what looked like… pleasure? "Nice try! But you forgot that I am more powerful than your father!" He melted into the shadows on the ground, his insane laugh ringing through the room.

I immediately stood, my sword ready to skewer the son of a bitch. "My father will be more powerful than you can ever become! Even in his weakest form, he can still kill you!"

I felt a cloth cover my nose and my mouth. I tried to turn, but invisible hands held me back. Herobrine appeared in front of me, grinning as his eyes glowed brighter than usual. "No. _I _will always be the most powerful, and as soon as The Squids defeat Sky and anyone who fights with him, the human race will bow down to shines dedicated to _me!_"

My thoughts and vision began to slur as I dropped to the ground, eyes heavy with the sudden urge to sleep. The budder sword was pried from my fingers and thrown aside.

Darkness enveloped me in a cold, harsh, slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Our Friends

Sky POV—

Don't you hate it when you're thinking about something—like an animal or a situation—and suddenly it almost appears right in front of your eyes?

I was mourning over how I lost Markiplier before I even _talked_ to him, when he materialized right in front of me. He scared me enough to the point where I fell from my chair. "Holy squid shit!"

"The party has arrived!" Markiplier said, acting drunk and pretended to hold a beer.

"You're alive!" I said with surprise. "But the Ender Dragon—"

"Yeah… about that: bullshit. I got some help from an old friend of yours." Mark grinned as someone else appeared next to him. He had a black hat with white stripes, black clothes, and a _really_ big green tie.

"S'up, Sky?" Cavemanfilms asked.

"Duuuuuuude!" I said. "How'd you find Caveman, Mark?"

Mark shook his head. "Actually, he found me. When you and Marz over there were fighting the Ender Dragon, Caveman right here came over, and took me to _The Dwellers _HQ."

Caveman walked over and shook my hand. "Good to see you again, bro!"

"Yeah!" I said with a large grin.

A girl suddenly tackled me with a hug. She had brown hair, matching brown eyes, and some interesting clothing. She wore a red and white plaid shirt with jeans, hiking boots, and a matching red and white plaid bow holding up her hair. "Sky!"

"What the Nether!?" Caveman quickly tried to pull her off me. "Ray! What are you doing!?"

"Sky! I've found you! After 15 years I've found you!" Ray exclaimed with a large smile.

I pulled myself from the ground. "You've been looking for me for 15 years? What are you talking about?"

"Sky! My brother!" Ray squealed.

Toby POV—

I have never been so terrified as I raced down the hall iAngel sent me through.

She spoke to me in my _mind!_ She sacrificed her life to save _me_. But those questions would have to wait for Sky. For now, I had to find Luna and _Team Press Start._

"_Now that you've found me, my whole world is brighter…_" a girl's voice sang.

I paused, realizing that I was in the prison wing of the building. I tightened my grip on the keys iAngel gave me, ready to free my friends.

"_Now that you've touched me my steps are much lighter…_"

I started to look around in the cells until I came to a heavily barricaded cell, with only a tiny glass slot to see through. I put my eyes to the slot in curiosity, and saw Luna, chained to a wall. She kept her eyes to the floor, and quietly sang to herself:

"_All of this world could decide to fall inward, and you would still linger._

_Something has brought us together, unspoken._

_Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom._

_I will defend you, I'll keep you beside me._

_That's how I'll repay all the kindness, you've shown me_."

She paused before continuing:

"_Now that you've found me, I've stumbled through fire._

_Now that you've touched me, I've bloomed like a flower._

_Now that you're with me, I no longer cower in silence…_

_Hiding._

_I'm fighting for you."_

She paused one last time before singing out the last line:

"_I'm fighting for you_."

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself. She was amazing, like drop-dead amazing.

She perked up at the sound of my voice, looking straight at the door. "Who's there?" she growled protectively.

I remembered the keys and fidgeted with them, experimenting with each key in the keyhole until the door swung open. I got a good look at Luna: she was gaunt and bloody, her face home to two black eyes and a new scar along the right side of her face. She looked up at me with a quick glimpse of hope, then anger. "How do I know you aren't Herobrine?"

I grinned. "If I was Herobrine, my name wouldn't be Tobuscus, Lunabuscus!"

She laughed. "Definitely TobyTurner. Come on and get these chains off me. This is like my childhood all over again."

I knelt next to her and began to work on the shackles. "Your childhood? What happened during your childhood?"

Luna sighed. "The Squids kidnapped my family when I was three, and they killed my dad then. They put my mother and me to work, but when we tried to escape two years later. A creeper got sent out to kill her."

I suddenly felt depressed. I could relate, except that I lost millions of people that were like family. "What did you do then? I mean, you turn into an orphan at the age of five because of The Squids, then what?"

"A miracle. I was found by the Sky Army and taken in. I became an expert potions maker, later on joined the Audience, and soon found out that my father was an enderman. I abandoned the Audience and Sky Army, afraid that either of you would kill me for being half-monster," she said as I freed her wrists.

"Huh…" I said to myself. "I can understand why…"

I undid the cuffs around her ankles, and pulled her from the ground. "Where's _Team Press Start_?"

She pointed down the hall. "Not too far from here. We should grab weapons from storage on the way out."

We raced down the hall, our footsteps as quiet as possible so zombie pigmen wouldn't find us. It was then that I realized that some guards were squids, or others were zombie pigmen-squid hybrids. All of them were still dangerous.

"Where's storage? Do you know?" I asked Luna.

She shook her head. "Dunno. I think we—"

She was cut off when two hands covered their mouths and pulled us both into a dark corner. A pigman-squid hybrid put a slimy tentacle to it's mouth; a universal sign for _shh!_

Voices were speaking in a garbled language, passing our little corner of safety. "Gnihtemos draeh I raews I!" one of them said.

"Pu tuhs, ho! Elbmum reh draeh tsuj uoy! Oiy!" a second voice followed.

I could see two squid guard dragging a brown potato sack through the hall, something lumpy and heavy inside. I could faintly hear tired female groans and moans of pain. "Skyyyyyyy…"

_IAngel!_ I wanted to scream.

The two squids disappeared around the corner, and the pigman-squid hybrid that hid us let go. Luna and I stepped back into the hall and breathed in relief. "Um… thank you?" Luna said.

The hybrid morphed into a creeper wearing a suit, and instantly I knew who it was. "Skylander!"

"S'up, Luna? Toby," our shape-shifting friend greeted with a grin. "By the way, call me by my first name: Chance."

Luna laughed. "How'd you escape?"

"Um… I pretended to be a zombie pigman, obviously!" Skylander—aka 'Chance'—answered. "Need weapons?" He walked back into the corner and touched a tiny niche on the wall. The Netherbrick slid away to reveal gleaming weapons: from bows and arrows, to battle-axes, to swords, to pickaxes.

"Holy squid shit!" I mumbled.

Luna quickly grabbed two diamond swords, a stick, a crafting table, and a bow. "Toby! Grab what ever you can!"

I laughed as I grabbed some diamond swords, a budder battle-axe, and a diamond pickaxe for a last-resort weapon. "This is awesomebuscus!"

Chance grinned as he found a budder shovel. He took a stone sword and began to sharpen the edges, and I became curious. "What are you doing?"

"Making a lobo. It's a weapon that serves as both a shovel, and a slight axe," Chance said with a smile. He threw out the ruined stone sword and looked at the new budder 'lobo.' "I often use it for last-resort, though."

Luna notched an arrow. "C'mon, guys! We got get outta here!"

I saw what she meant when I saw a dozen squid, pigmen, and pigmen-squid hybrid guards surrounding us, brandishing swords and bows.

I smirked as I hefted a diamond sword. "I've missed killing squids!"

**Oh snap! Bad-ass Tobuscus! Everybody run!**

**I haven't talked to you guys in a while besides the "Sorry, but my computer blah, blah, blah!" crap! I am very sorry about that! Also, if you would like to know who sang Luna's song, here is a... "link..."  
**

** watch?v=kGE24_b7M6s**

**Anyways, I'm **_**The Awesomer**_**, and I will see you tomorrow, Recruits!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Audience HQ

Sky POV—

I sighed as I placed down a map of the nearby area, which also showed the closest route to The Audience HQ. We needed to go there for information. "Alright, I think we need to sneak in through the back of the main building and get to the fake TobyTurner." I laid down an extra map of The Audience HQ. "Then we should have enough time to get what info we need, and get the fuck out of there. If The Audience believes that fake TobyTurner is real TobyTurner and we have to harm him to get what we need, then they _will_ kill us."

PBG looked at the two maps in front of us, studying the notes and markings. "This… is an unordinary plan."

Ray grinned. I knew she was my long lost sister now, seeing that we had a close resemblance (She was kidnapped by The Squids when she was three…). "Then again: all of Sky Army's plans are unordinary, which makes these plans ordinary!"

Ckbrothers grinned. "When things are ordinary, it's unordinary; and when it's unordinary, then it's a normal day to me!"

Caveman chuckled. "Still like that catchphrase, Ck."

He fist-bumped Caveman.

Markiplier looked at Ckbrothers in confusion. "Um… what?"

I rolled up the maps and pulled out my budder sword. "Alright. Let's get the fake TobyTurner!"

Toby POV—

I kicked away the last squid carcass, blood coating my diamond sword. "Woo! You guys are _awesome_ at killing these things!"

Chance put away his lobo, quickly grabbing a sword from the storage area again. "Let's get a move on. I don't think Snapp and the rest of the Donuts are going to last."

"The Donuts?" I asked.

"Yeah," Luna replied. "That's what they sometimes call _Team Press Start._"

I decided to not take it farther. I sheathed my new diamond sword and began to run in a random direction down the hall, calling out, "Snapp! Donuts!"

We searched for an extra ten minutes before we got a response: "Toby! Luna! Chance!"

"Snapp!" We dashed down the hall until we got to a prison cell, with seven of our friends inside. "Oh my Notch! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… we're fine… do you have any keys?" Snapp breathed out in relief.

I quickly fumbled with the keys until I got the correct one. Instantly afterwards, Luna placed down the crafting table and handed Snapp two diamond swords and a stick. "Hurry up and make the damn crystalline sword! We need to get out of here!"

Snapp went to work, and in no time he created a double-bladed diamond axe. We all gasped and looked at its awesomeness. "That is awesomebuscus!"

"Yeh! Kaerb nosirp!" something yelled.

Outside of the prison cell were a dozen squid guards, brandishing spears and swords. Snapp smiled and stepped out, hefting his new sword. "Let me see your butts so I can kick them!"

He lunged at them, swinging his diamond sword like a helicopter blade. The squid guards flew backwards with the exception of four, which were smart enough to use their tentacles to keep themselves grounded. But Snapp fixed that, his double-bladed sword turning them into shreds of flesh and blood.

"Holy squid shit!" one of the Donuts yelped.

We all ran, focusing on getting out of the Nether and to the over world. "There's a portal behind the main building! We need to get to it!" I yelled.

Sky POV—

We arrived at The Audience HQ around late morning, and we were proud of ourselves for making good time.

"Alright. Fake TobyTurner should be in the main building, directly in the center," I said.

I had brought with me PBG and his companions, Markiplier and Minion, Caveman and part of The Dwellers, all the children of Notch, and the two kids of Herobrine. I had a full group.

I pointed at Polska. "You stay behind with Zhubox and Del. Make sure nothing attacks us from behind."

She grinned, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Okay!"

I looked at Marz and Noah. "You guys distract The Audience if anything gets out of hand. I have a feeling they won't want to see us."

They both mockingly saluted, then vaporized into thin air.

I looked at Caveman and Ckbrothers. "Try to see if you can find a way into the base under ground. We can corner him if all else fails."

"Got it, Sky," Caveman said, as he and Ckbrothers pulled out a diamond shovel and began to dig.

I looked at the remaining team: All the children of Notch. "You guys follow me into the building. Let's see what we can do."

We nodded, then dispersed.

I was right about The Audience, how they didn't want to see one of their major allies.

I walked into the main grounds, the children of Notch behind me. Everyone stopped their normal shifts, and glared daggers at us.

"Audience!" I called. "Where is TobyTurner?"

No one spoke. No one moved. No one even changed the way they looked at us.

Sierra cleared her throat. "Um, let me try." She stepped forward. "_Audience!_ We would like to know where TobyTurner is!"

Nothing happened, again.

"Well, squid shit," Kate muttered.

Something emerged from the crowd of Audience Members. A man about four blocks high, with a large enchanted obsidian sword and a very angry look on his face. "Sky; The Leader of the Resistance against The Squids and Budder King! You are not welcome here!" he boomed, his deep voice echoing throughout the Head Quarter grounds.

"Really?" I said, a tinge of bitterness in my voice. "By order of who?"

"TobyTurner himself!" the man shouted.

I growled deep in my throat. "We are an alliance! That is not the really TobyTurner!"

The man laughed, his laughing infectious to everyone in the HQ besides us. "Oh! Gabuscus himself claimed that it was the real TobyTurner!"

Sierra and Kate stepped in front of me, pulling out soul sand and a flint and steel. "Really? As friends and warriors of the Sky Army, I think we may have proof…" Sierra said, her voice emotionless.

Kate quickly placed down the two soul sands, and Sierra lit it on fire. A screen of dark, sinister smoke rose from the substance from the Nether. An image showed Toby, running with his diamond sword and yelling something. Nine people were following close behind, bearing weapons and attacking monsters; from squids, to zombie pigmen, to zombie pigmen-squid hybrids. It was completely silent, but you didn't need sound to understand what they were going through.

"He's in the Nether, and you are only following the orders of an imposter," Kate said.

The man laughed, and slashed his axe through the screen. The image faded away, and all that was left was a smoldering pile of soul sand. "_Liars!"_

Everyone pulled out a weapon: battle-axes, swords, knives, bows, and pickaxes. We were surrounded, our lives at stake. The man bent down and looked at me face-to-face, flashing off brown teeth.

"Someone needs some mouth wash!" I said.

"I would suggest you leave now, or we'll kill you here and now. You have five seconds. Five…"

I shook my head, standing my ground.

"Four…"

"Nope. Not moving."

"Three…"

"Sky! We should start moving!" Sierra urged.

"Two…"

"Sky! Get your lazy ass moving!" Kate said.

"One!" The man screamed with laughter as he raised his obsidian axe.

I pulled out my budder sword like lightning, and dove to the left. The axe embedded itself into the cobblestone ground. Kate and Sierra yelped and pulled out their weapons. Sierra whipped out her budder axe edged with diamond and made an attempt for the man, but he only swatted her away like a rag doll.

"You're working for The Squids without realizing it! Don't trust this man!" Kate yelled to the Audience Members, before firing a TNT arrow towards the man. "What the squid shit are you!?"

The man sliced the arrow in half, the TNT tipped end going straight for a house. I threw my budder sword like a throwing knife and hit the arrow. It exploded on collision, sending some Members screaming.

"I AM CRATHIS! I AM TO DESTROY THE RESISTANCE!" the man yelled, grabbing a screaming woman in his meaty hands and hurling her towards me.

"Sky!" Polska flew out of _nowhere_ and tackled me out of the way of the flying woman. Fortunately, she crashed into a stall that sold wool, so she didn't have any bad injuries.

"Polska!? I told you to stay and keep watch!" I scolded.

"Shut up, Sky! Get out of here!"


	12. Chapter 12: Let The Fighting Begin!

**Hello, Sky Army recruits and Readers! I am very happy for the outcome of our little 2-part story! For a little treat for all your support and positive feedback, and for this being one of the last chapters, I am going to make this chapter **_**twice**_** as long! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for everything!**

* * *

Sky POV—

I ran with Polska at my side. Sierra and Kate were still fighting, defending all the Audience Members. I was weaponless since I threw my sword at the TNT arrow, so now I was vulnerable.

"Sky!" Marz and Noah materialized next to me, running.

"Go! Find a way to kill him!" I ordered, and I ran into the main building along with Polska.

I had been in the main building several times in the past, but now it was just trashed: the carpet below was dyed pitch black and strewn all over the hall. The walls were caked in what I hoped wasn't blood, but I knew was. The ceiling had portraits of squids and Herobrine, clean and tidy.

"Shit!" I ran faster to Toby's living quarters.

I burst through an iron door, ready to defend myself as long as I could before Notch had to call my name. A ghostly-like TobyTurner was drifting around the room aimlessly, smiling and laughing hysterically. A muscular man with a purple shirt, spiky black hair, and a terrified look in his eyes. He was tied up in the corner and gagged. It was Gabuscus, and his eyes quickly shown with hope when he saw us, and struggled against the ropes. But the Ghost-Toby kicked him in the head, shutting him up.

"You are too late, Sky! The Squids have already won!" he cackled.

"Really?" I said, another tinge of bitterness in my voice. "What makes you say that?"

"Because iAngel is dead! We killed her!" Ghost-Toby howled.

My stomach twisted into a knot. "_Dead?_"

Polska pulled out a bow and fixed it on Ghost-Toby. "Tell us the truth, you piece of squid shit!"

"I am being truthful! Have a look yourself!" A screen materialized in front of us both, and I could see iAngel, on a cell floor unmoving and in a dark halo of blood.

_No…_ I thought to myself. _She can't be dead!_

I slashed my hand into the screen, and the image vaporized. "Liar!"

Polska let her arrow fly, and it found its mark in Ghost-Toby's forehead. He only laughed. "It tickles! I can only be killed when Toby comes from the Nether _alive!_ He will not survive!" He howled with more laugher.

Then the amazing happened: A purple portal opened up silently behind Ghost-Toby, without him realizing it. The real Toby, plus nine other people, stepped out silently. They put a finger to their lips, and the first one stepped forward, a double-bladed diamond sword in his hand.

The man had a gray shirt over a neon green shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also had a black and gray headset. He casually pulled the double-bladed sword apart, and it split into two separate diamond swords. The man placed one of the swords against Ghost-Toby's throat, and smiled like a mad man. "Let me see your butt so I can kick it!"

He slashed his sword along Ghost-Toby's throat, creating a bright red smile, and Ghost-Toby Vaporized into nothingness.

Real Toby smiled. "Sky!"

I smiled back. "Welcome home, Toby!"

A hole opened in front of us both, Caveman and Ckbrothers leaped out holding their weapons. "Di—! Oh… Toby's back…"

I laughed. "Yep."

As Polska and I began to untie Gabuscus, Toby smiled and he introduced his friends: Snapp and his friend Chance, a girl named Luna who used to be a Sky Army recruit and an Audience Member, and Team Press Start. "They helped me come out alive!"

I introduced Caveman and everyone else that was with me. Marz, Noah, Kate, Sierra, and Del came in, informing that the man was dead and The Audience was safe. Zhubox was the funniest, since he looked exactly like Toby.

Toby inspected Zhubox carefully. "Y—You won't try to send me to the Nether, will you?"

Zhubox laughed. "No! I don't work for Herobrine!"

We all laughed, the tension of almost getting killed breaking… only for a second.

That was when Captainsparklez teleported next to me.

"Sparklez?" I looked at him in confusion. He was pale, almost scared. He held an enchanted budder sword, had a budder pickaxe strapped across his back, and an enchanted budder axe hanging from his belt. He was in full budder battle gear, and that only meant that something bad was happening.

"Sky! The Squids are attacking the Sky Army HQ! They've brought reinforcements from the Nether, and…" He looked sadly at Marz and Noah. "Herobrine's fighting with them."

"Squid shit!" Luna cursed.

Toby sighed. "Yo! All Donuts in Team Press Start must report to Luna to teleport to the Sky Army base!"

Everyone grabbed Luna's arms and shoulders, and they disappeared in a puff of ender particles. I didn't have time to be confused or anything, I was already focused on getting to the Sky Army HQ.

Noah, Marz, and Sparklez got ready to teleport us all, but I realized something. "Where's PBG and Markiplier?"

* * *

PBG POV—

I ran from the Audience HQ, knowing that first off: Some psycho was trying to kill Sky. Second off: I had a feeling that Sky Army HQ was in trouble.

"PBG!" Markiplier and his friend were running beside my friends and I. "RUN! The giant thingy is going to kill us!"

* * *

Sky POV—

Noah sighed. "I see them. They're running back to our Head Quarters."

"Wow. Why am I not surprised?" Marz said.

Sparklez grabbed Del, Sierra, and Caveman. "Let's teleport!"

"Wow. There's always some kind of cliché quote when we do something," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

I vaporized, my stomach twisting into knots and going into my brain. I vaguely remember seeing my life flash before my eyes, telling me what my future would be and how I would die…

I blinked, and realized that we were in the main building of the Sky Army head quarters. Chaos was not enough to describe it. There was blood coating the walls, both squid blood and human blood. People everywhere were fighting, screaming in pain and victory. But the scariest thing was seeing a dark, shadowy figure at the end of the hall, smirking and holding a diamond sword.

Sparklez growled deep and loud. "Fucking Herobrine."

It was true. The entity himself was watching the battle unfold before him.

"Freaking nugget in a biscuit!" Toby cursed next to me.

All the children of Notch, the three children of Herobrine, and the new alliance Team Press Start stared at the horrible being in front of us.

Sparklez put away his budder sword and pulled out his budder axe. "I'll take Mr. I-Shall-Turn-My-Kids-Into-Slaves-And-Torture-Their -Friends over there. You guys get The Squids."

"Sparklez, no." Caveman said, but our friend already teleported away.

I looked back at the end of the hall, and noticed that Herobrine was gone as well.

* * *

Sparklez POV—

I teleported to Herobrine's location: The Sky Army conference room.

He was staring a portrait of the entire Sky Army from 2011. We had barely started, having only less than 1,000 recruits the first few months. Fond memories…

I had the feeling that he knew my presence, and I wrapped my fingers around an amulet around my neck. If all five parts turned black…

"Ah… you were part of the original crew. Portraying my much more powerful, much more significant army." Herobrine turned towards me, his eyes almost burning into my soul. "Why would you join an Army that can't even defeat _me_ alone? You know it will fade away during the ages when no one else bothers to join, yes?"

I shook my head. "Because it won't die without a fight."

He chuckled, and looked back at me. "Well. Why would you come face me all alone?"

I raised my budder axe, already praying to Notch for my life. "Because I have a bone to pick with you."

I lunged at him like an ocelot, sailing over the table separating us. He dove to the left and rolled under the table. As soon as I landed on my feet, he threw the table up and onto me. The hard wood hit my back hard, pushing me back to the cobblestone ground. I quickly pushed up the table with full force, hoping to hit Herobrine at the least. Instead, a diamond sword blade went straight through, barely nicking my shoulder.

"Squid shit," I cursed, before kicking the table up farther. Herobrine cried out in pain, giving me the chance to get out from under the table.

I rolled, instantly leaping into the air with my budder axe in another attempt to kill my "father." He was clutching at his chest, but still alert. He dove to the left and I hit the cobblestone ground beneath me, the axe head sinking down to the wooden handle. I desperately tried to free the battle-axe, but there was _no_ way I was going to get it.

Herobrine began to laugh manically. "This is the end for you, my son!" He pounced

I rolled to my right, pulling out my pickaxe at the exact same time. I quickly realized that I rolled directly next to a wall, but I immediately used my momentum to push myself from the wall. I found myself doing a backwards somersault into Herobrine's legs. As he fell, I stood up halfway across the room and began to run to the opposite wall.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ I wondered to myself, as I kept running.

I put my left foot against the wood and began to run up the wall. By the time I was aware of my actions, I was already pushing myself off the wall and turning in mid-air, my pickaxe ready to embed itself in his head.

I was too late. Herobrine dove to the left again and my pick hit the ground. He quickly kicked me in the head, which sent me falling to the ground. I coughed, no doubt some blood coming with it. Herobrine laughed again, and picked me up by my throat. He shoved me against the wall, crushing my windpipe.

He laughed hysterically as I was slowly strangled to death. I couldn't reach my sword, all I could do was pull desperately at his arms…

* * *

**Half an Hour before…**

* * *

iAngel POV—

I pounded angrily on the iron bars, screaming my head off to get the attention of someone. I had seen Toby and some other people run past my cell, but no matter what I did, they didn't see or hear me.

My two zombie-pigmen guards yelled at me to shut up, and I finally sat on the ground glumly, and felt tears fall down my cheeks. I was going to die as soon as Herobrine came back from the battle. It was inevitable.

I found myself humming a small tune, something that Notch particularly liked to hear his children sing:

"_I love the mountains, I love the clear blue skies._

_I love big bridges, I love when wolves run by._

_I love the whole world, and all explosive sounds._

_Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada._

_Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada._

_I love the ocean, I love the dirty things._

_I love to go fast, I love to plant saplings._

_I love the whole world, and all it's craziness._

_Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada._

_Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada—"_

One of the zombie-pigmen guards broke in: "_I love some redstone, I love my zombie friend."_

The other one joined in. "_I love hot lava, I love how our lives begin."_

I began to sing again. "_I love the whole world. It's such a brilliant place._

_Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada. Boom-de-ada, boom-de-ada."_

All three of us went silent after that, and we kept it that way before one of the guards said: "The cell door was unlocked the entire time you've been in the Nether."

I looked at him. "Why would you tell me that?"

The other one answered, "Because we've seen enough death in here. The entire pigmen community wanted someone to escape, maybe stop this."

They both turned towards me, with pleasant smiles. "Go on. Get out of here before he comes back." They opened up the door for me, and I just stared at them for a minute…

Then I ran, towards the portal that would finally lead me home.

* * *

The light was blinding as I finally found myself in the over world. I stared at the orange sun until tears ran down my face. I pulled off what was left of my sneakers and dug my toes into the cool and soft soil.

I began to laugh. I was home, after almost a whole year of being imprisoned. It was almost like a reward for all the pain and endurance I've been through.

I spread my arms to the sun overhead, ready to be tanned, when a man crashed into me.

"OW!" I yelped, and looked at the person who slammed into me. He was decked out in diamond armor, barely any skin showing. His eyes shown with fear.

Four other guys pulled him off me, and I sat up. "What the squid shit, dude!?" I demanded.

One man approached me and pulled me from the dirt. He had blue jeans and a black shirt with a red pixel _M_. "I am very sorry, young lady! We're just in a hurry."

I brushed myself off. "A hurry to go where?"

One of the other guys decked in diamond armor piped in. "Sky Army head quarters!"

I cursed. "Fuck! How far are we from there?"

A man behind the other one behind me with a red shirt and a pixel black _W_ pointed behind me. "Just right there."

I turned to see a large wall made of obsidian. I looked back at the group. "Do you know Sky?"

They nodded, confused.

"Good! Welcome to the world of The Resistance Against the Squids, bitches!"

* * *

Sparklez POV—

Herobrine looked at me as I was dying with glee. "Finally! I have been wanting to do this to you for years!"

Light was already starting to dance behind my eyes. I felt the pang of fear for Death pierce my heart.

"As soon as you die by my hands, The Squids will destroy everything you have loved! There will be nothing left! Your friends' blood will be spilled at my feet! All of human-kind will bow down to _me!_" Herobrine mocked.

The light became brighter.

He came in close to my ear, and whispered: "You will be rejected from the Aether because of who you are! I will see you in the Nether! You're soul will be my eternal slave!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, bitches! The next chapter may be the final chapter!**

**As for now, I leave you with a cliffhanger! TROLL-LOLOLOLOLOL!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finale

iAngel POV—

I rushed into the main building, dodging all the recruits and squids that were fighting. I had learned that the people I ran into were helping Sky. I met PBG, Kyrak, McJones, Minion, and Markiplier. They were serious about fighting The Squids… moderately.

I found Sky in a hall, fighting with all my siblings and sending his budder sword through the head of a squid. But when he saw me, he brightened up like a firework.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed with glee.

I nodded. "Where's Herobrine?"

He goofy grin melted. "I don't know…" He turned and yelled, "Marz! Noah! Where's your father!?"

I nearly fell over. He was fighting with children of _Herobrine!?_

A man with sandy hair rushed over, sending his sword through a zombie-pigman. "He's in the conference room!"

A girl with brown hair and a black shirt rushed over. My sister Polska. "I'm coming too!"

I shook my head. "You can't. You gonna die if you do."

She raised her bow. "And not repay Sparklez for saving my life all those years ago? No way!"

* * *

Sparklez POV—

Herobrine kept his hand on my throat, waiting for me to die in his hands.

"Still not dead?" he asked. "I'm impressed."

I could barely see anything in the conference room now, as I was blinded by the white light.

Herobrine smile turned wider. "Hmm… decisions, decisions! Should I just keep letting you die slowly, or snap you neck? Maybe I should fetch one of your friends! Make _them_ kill you!"

I made another attempt to take a breath in, only to fail.

He loosened his grip, but only a little. "Any last words before I choose?"I took in a deep and aching breath before rasping:

"Go… fuck… yourself…"

Herobrine frowned, then tightened his grip. "Good-bye, Sparklez!"

Then the best thing happened. Something tackled Herobrine and sent him flying to the wall at my right. I was released and I sank to the floor, clutching my throat. I coughed up a fair amount of blood, but it was worth it to see what was unfolding in front of me.

iAngel held a budder knife right above Herobrine's head, ready to bring it down to kill. "Not so powerful now, bitch!"

Polska appeared in front of me, offering her hand. I took it, grateful that she was both alive and helping me. "How many sections are black?" she asked.

I looked at my amulet. All that was left was the purple center, surrounded by four sections of pitch black.

Polska cringed. "Ouch. I've been that close to dying before."

iAngel cried out, and I saw Herobrine crouching next to her. He had the budder knife in his hand, raised above her eyes. "Never take on something more powerful than Notch!"

Polska and I tried to run over and help her, but Herobrine's eyes flashed quickly, and we both froze in place. I could only watch in horror as he began to carve symbols into the skin on her arms. She screamed in pain, trying to wriggle out of his grip. He continued to laugh and carve the symbols into her arms.

"_Quo magis patitur de manu mea magis deprecari! Servi eritis mihi in vita, sentire non desinat indignatio mea!"_ Herobrine chanted. He was speaking in Latin, and I knew _exactly_ what he was saying.

Herobrine was saying: _The more you suffer by my hand, the more you beg for mercy! You will be my slave in the afterlife, never ceasing to feel my wrath!_

iAngel flailed around, screaming and trying desperately to escape. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Polska was mentally screaming. "_Let her go!"_

I knew a way to escape Herobrine's spell, but it was risky for my own life. And I only had one section left on my amulet.

Then I had one last-ditch idea…

_**Sky!**_ I mentally screamed.

* * *

Sky POV—

I had the sudden feeling to go the conference room, but I was pinned behind a wooden chest. The Squids were firing TNT arrows they scrounged from the dead Sky Army recruits. If I stepped out, I was screwed. The door was in my sight, but at the very end of the hall.

I looked at Del and Zhubox. "Cover me!"

"What? Sky, no!" Del tried to stop me.

I was already sprinting down the hall, ducking and dodging flying arrows. "Shit! Shit! Squid shit! Shit!"

"FOR SKY ARMY!" I heard my friends yell, and I quickly ducked into the conference room.

I saw Herobrine, pinning iAngel to the ground and cutting strange symbols into her arms. A black aura was surrounding them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Sparklez and Polska were in mid-run, only frozen in place. They couldn't do anything.

_Sky!_ Sparklez voice yelled in my head. _Can't move! Kill him, dammit!_

I quietly raised my budder sword and stalked towards me. He was chanting something, but even a complete idiot would know it wasn't good. iAngel was shrieking in pain, trying to get away.

I pushed my blade against his throat. "Surprise, bitch!"

Herobrine's chanting stopped. He picked up his knife from his work, then put it between iAngel's eyes. "You kill me, I lean forward and you kill your friend!"

Fuck. We were at a stalemate.

We both stayed there for a minute, not moving or saying anything. Then Herobrine said very smoothly: "Why would you want to save her?"

I didn't even hesitate, "She's a Sky Army general, you asshole."

He chuckled, and pointed his knife at me. "Wow. You dare speak to your creator like that?"

I pressed my sword deeper into his neck. "You aren't my creator."

Herobrine frowned. "Bow to me, and I shall spare her. Bow to Notch, all your friends die."

iAngel looked at me with scared eyes. _No! Don't do it, Sky!_

Herobrine lunged at me, but I suddenly found myself across the room. I had somehow teleported.

"What the—?" I started, before I teleported again.

I held my budder sword at the ready, and Herobrine tried to kill me with his knife. I dodged as quick as lightning… literally. It was like time had froze, and had all the time in the world. Herobrine was left stabbing empty air, looking confused.

I jabbed at Herobrine's back, but he only dove to the left. I did a double front flip over to him, my sword pointing down to catch him by surprise. He dove to the left again.

_Hmm…_ I pondered. _He only goes to the left…_

I did another front flip and watched him carefully as he tried to roll to the left again.

I caught him by surprise as I brought down my sword down hard on his right wrist. He cried out, and I pinned his limb to the ground. I quickly wrenched the budder knife from his other hand and put it against his neck. "Ready to die?"

Herobrine snarled. "You will perish! I will have your very soul! You will be reduced to ashes at my feet!"

I smirked, looking at Herobrine. "Not today."

I slit the entity's throat, black and murky sludge coming from the wound. He screamed, but his body and voice faded away forever. Sparklez and Polska fell to the floor, sighing and laughing. iAngel just stared at the spot where our enemy used to be, blood oozing from the wounds Herobrine himself made.

I smiled and offered her my hand. "Welcome back, daughter of Notch!"

She looked at me for a minute, as if studying me…

Then she took my hand.

* * *

By the time we came out of what was left of the conference room, all the squids, zombie-pigmen, and any other enemies that fought the Sky Army was gone. Squid blood, ink sacs, and raw pork all went with them. The only proof that we had another battle was the bodies of all our killed recruits.

All the survivors were accounted for, and we soon figured out that we had lost over one million recruits in the fight. That meant we had about three million survivors.

"That was more than last year…" Bodil noticed.

I lowered my head and sighed sadly. "They'll all get a proper memorial."

Zhubox, Polska, Del, Kate, Sierra, and everyone else were very happy to see iAngel. Toby was very thankful for her sacrificing herself so he could escape. He wouldn't leave her side the entire time we cleaned up. Now that I think about it, all of my friends and I never left her side. Maybe because we didn't want her to get kidnapped when she was barely out of our sight.

Sparklez also remembered why Polska owed her life. About five years before, Sparklez found her dying at the bottom of a parkour course. He nursed her back to health, and by the time she found out that she could walk again, she left. All she gave was a letter saying _Thank You._

After everything was cleaned up and all the wounded were taken care of, we paid our respects to the dead. We made _Team Press Start, The_ _Dwellers, _and the children of Herobrine were made official allies of both the Sky Army and The Audience. The Sky Army celebrated our victory and survival, but it was only half-hearted...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, a strange feeling rolling through me. I carefully got up, and walked out of my room. It was almost as if I couldn't control myself as I walked out of the main building. I continued to walk into the forest, until I could see a small fire.

_I should be cautious about this._ I pulled out my budder sword and quickly scaled a tree. I jumped across the branches, until I could see the fire a bit clearer. I couldn't see who was around the fire, but I could hear them. As I leaned as far as I dared over my branch to see the people, I could hear a girl singing to a guitar:

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind;_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own;_

_The punishment yours._

_The Harmony's silent today._

_But into the stillness,_

_I'll bring you a song._

_And I will your company keep—"_

The song was interrupted when I leaned to far over the tree, and I fell. I landed right next to the fire, and I quickly heard the metallic clangs of weapons and the thrums of bowstrings. I looked up to see all the children of Notch—including Luna—looking at me in confusion.

iAngel offered her hand. "Sky? What are you doing here?"

I took her hand and she pulled me from the ground. "I—I had a feeling to come here. Something was guiding me here."

Zhubox looked at his siblings with wide eyes. He looked back at me. "Sky, we aren't going to stay long."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why? All of you are Sky Army and Audience generals. Why would you guys leave?"

Kate pointed up towards the sky. There was a bright white portal, and I immediately understood. It was a portal to the Aether.

Del looked at me sadly. "Father's orders. We can't refuse."

I looked at all these people that had saved my life, who I saved, and who changed my life. "How long…?"

Polska coughed, "Next two years."

I sighed. "Well…"

They all smiled, and patted my back with smiles. "C'mon, man!"

Luna suddenly perked up. "Let's take him!"

They all looked at Luna like she was crazy. "What?"

Luna nodded with a large grin. "Yeah! Father would like a new fighter!"

They turned back to me. I looked at them, and shook my head. "I would like to… but my entire life is here. I can't leave my friends or the Sky Army."

They all looked disappointed, but I smiled. "I can see you soon."

The children of Notch looked at me one last time, then began to vaporize one by one. I took in their appearance and personality as they disappeared.

* * *

Del as a 15-year-old and a hard worker, I had to respect her. She used a pickaxe as her only tool and weapon. She was a good person to keep at your side.

Zhubox, tried to look like Toby, but was still a good person. He worked like his life was at stake constantly. He was a good fighter and was trustworthy.

Kate's clothes were filthy to the point of being uncomfortable, but she persevered and kept working hard. She did what it took to protect her siblings and friends. She was the first to apply logic to any situation.

Sierra was like a female version of me, doing what it took to complete objectives and help others. She would make friends out of anyone and do them favors. I would miss her.

Polska didn't always obey orders, but it was her disobedience that saved my life. She saved Sparklez life, and kept doing favors to help us out. I respected her greatly. She would take a sword for her friend if she needed to.

Luna. Half enderman and a good fighter. She was a quick thinker, and pretty funny. She helped Toby get back to the over world almost at the expense of her own life. I was very grateful that she helped us without orders or hesitation.

iAngel was last. She was like an alternate Deadlox, but she had the personality like everyone I met. She worked hard, saved anyone who needed it, and always had a plan. She was a good person.

* * *

They all vaporized with a last smile.

I sat there, looking as the portal disappeared overhead. I would see them again, and I couldn't even entertain the thought of forgetting them. I wondered what the Aether was like…

I stood up, and began to walk back to the Sky Army HQ.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone that supported me the entire time I wrote both parts of this story! Check out all my friends' stories and accounts: iEcho13 and DarthSiri (iAngel), Deliciouscattle (Del), Ms. Minecraft (Noah and Marz), ThinkingWithPortals101 (Luna), Zhubox (Zhubox), Skittlepants (Kate), Rawthorn Prime (Sierra), Kitty in Boots (Polska), SnappGamez (Snapp and Chance/Skylander), Ckbrothers (Ckbrothers. He doesn't have an account, but he still deserves to be on the list!), Lucky Readers 1 (I never really got the chance to use his OC—**_**sorry!—**_**but I think he still should be on the list!), Arianagrandeluver (Ray. She didn't get a big part, but know that she was Sky's long lost sister. :3), and everyone else!**

**Some of these people have a Minecraft account (That's how I sometimes got the description of the OCs): Polska_1999, Deliciouscattle, Bookworm701 (Luna), and finally, SnappCraft and Skylander (PM SnappGamez for info on Skylander).**

**Thank you to everyone that helped out, and I will see you in a different Fan Fiction! Good-bye for now, official Awesomer Army Members!**


	14. Hey Everybody!

**Hello, Sky Army Recruits, Readers, and Official Awesomer Army Members!**

**I am very happy for the success of two of my very first Fan Fictions, and I was thinking about writing a different Fan Fiction. But I kept being dragged back to a very popular question brought up in the Sky Army. After entertaining this idea for a bit, an idea sprang fully-formed from my head. Therefore, there will be "The Battle of the Sky Army and the Squid Army-Part _3!_"**

**So, Part 3 will be coming in about... *looks at calander*... a week at the most.**

**Thank you so much! You do not know how much you all mean to me!**

**Also, I am sorry to say that I will not be accepting OCs in this story... *Someone summons angry mob***

**I'm sorry! I just want to keep this story a little bit more simple! :(**

**Thank you all, and I will see you in a week!**

**-The Awesomer**


	15. PART 3!

**Hello Sky Army Recruits, Readers, and Awesomer Army Members!**

**It turns out that I finished writing the first few chapters of Part 3 early! If you'd like to check out the new edition to our series, I would suggest checking it out!**

**Thank you, and again: I will not be accepting OCs this time (This includes previous OCs). This is strictly only for the original Sky Army!**

**-The Awesomer**


End file.
